


Baby! At the Disco

by Killjoy_Bandito_Sinner



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ageplay, Best Friends, Caring Josh Dun, Dallon Weekes - Freeform, Debby Ryan - Freeform, F/M, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Top Brendon Urie, jenna joseph - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_Bandito_Sinner/pseuds/Killjoy_Bandito_Sinner
Summary: You had a normal life, popular, had a crush, gorgeous, had a lot of guys crushing on you. Well, not too normal, your parents died when you were younger and you lived with your brother. After school, you are ordered to go directly home, but there was construction forcing you to take a detour. Bad decision. Brendon kidnaps you and you are a... Baby?





	1. Long road from home

YOUR P.O.V.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The school bell screamed and I grabbed my backpack, preparing to leave. It was the end of the day, I was ready to go home and lay on my bed binging Netflix. I grabbed my backpack and my phone and beats. I turned them on hearing the loud echo, signaling that it was on and connected to my phone. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and played my favorite playlist.

Been traveling in packs that I can't carry anymore, been waiting for somebody else to carry me.

Of course, it was Panic! At the Disco with some Twenty One Pilots songs. I slightly drummed my head along with the rhythm as I ventured down my middle school halls. I am a seventh grader, 13 years old and new to this whole 'mature' thing. I had a few best friends, a few very close friends, I fell as a 'popular' person. Now, I didn't ask for the whole popularity thing, it was just a label given to me for all my witty remarks in class. Back to school, school is almost over now and I really don't feel prepared for 8th. I mean sure, I'm in all the pre-ap classes and was advanced, but like, am I really ready?

I pray for the wicked on the weekend!  
Mama, can I get another amen?  
OooooooOOh it's Saturday night!

The song ended and my 2nd favorite came on, Victorious.

Tonight we are victorious, champagne pouring over us, all my friends we're glorious tonight we are Victorious!

Now for my absolute favorite part of the song

Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine, skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king! My touch is black and poisonous and nothing like my punch-drunk kiss I know you need it, can you feel it, drink the water drink the wine! Ooh, we gotta turn up the crazy! Living like a washed-up celebrity, shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July... Until we feel alright!

I bobbed my head as I walked on the sidewalk, I looked down at my converse until I heard a loud bang. I turned my head up to see what happened. They were just doing construction on the sidewalk. Great, now I have to take another route home, I decided to walk towards the Millers' farm and just cut across their large acres of land to get home. Their place was probably 23 acres, if not, more? LA Devotee just started playing through my speakers and I laughed because I watched the music video at lunch and it was a kid in a field like this! I started looking around acting like I was in a music video, come on, we've all done it before. I started laughing at how scared I must've looked. Then, black. A cloth came over my face and I felt like I was getting drowsy and dizzy.

 

I woke up in a room with only natural light. I felt like I was in a bed, I opened my eyes and saw I was in a... Crib? What? I had on baby onesies? What the hell is happening? Where were my clothes? I stood up in the very large crib and saw the room was blue, there was a chest of toys, a dresser of clothes, baby clothes, and a changing table? Where was I? Am I being kidnapped? AM I KIDNAPPED? I heard voices and shuffling outside the door so I laid back down and closed my eyes quickly so maybe I could figure out where I am. The door opened and I heard about, maybe, 3 guys. I heard a familiar voice and was very tempted to look but decided against it.

Guy 1: Wow, Brendon! You got this place decked out!

Brendon? Who the hell is Brendon? 

Guy 2: I know, right? It's much bigger than the other one. 

I'm guessing the other guy was Brendon because he answered the question.

Guy 2: I hope she likes it since she won't see her family again.

Wait, what? Never see my family again? I could feel my eyes well up and tried not to cry,

Guy 2: She's taking so damn long to wake up! She's been out for like 3 hours!

Wait! I know that voice, it's Brendon freaking Urie! OMG! What would he want me for? Now that I think about it, the first guy is Ryan Ross.

Ryan: Mine is just simple, ya know.

Guy 3: Yeah, same

The hell, is that Dallon? Why does this keep getting better and better? Do they have kids like me too? Kidnapped and scared? I opened my eyes to see the three looking around the room, not facing me. I scanned the room and saw one guy facing me, Ryan! He saw my eyes open and I quickly shut them.

Ryan: No no, don't be scared! It's your uncle Ryan!

Is this a dream? 

Brendon: Is she awake? Let me see,

He walked over and looked down at me, I shut my eyes and turned my head. Now they know I am awake.

Brendon: Come on! Wake up! 

His voice was light like he was talking to a baby. IS that what I am? He put his hands in the crib to try and pick me up, wasn't hard considering I was small and was very light. He picked me up and I struggled against it. I admit I stopped for a millisecond because Brendon Urie is picking me up, then I continued to fight it, he stopped trying to pick me up and held me in mid-air.

Me: Dude, what the fuck?! Where am I? Where's my phone? Where're my clothes? And why the fuck am I in this?

He looked pissed and I got scared because his face was full of anger.

Brendon: Watch your mouth!

Ryan: Calm down, Beebo! She probably got it from her new daddy!

New daddy? I only had one dad, and he died when I was little. What was he talking about, new daddy? 

Brendon: It's not that, it's that babies don't talk!

He looked at me while he said the last few words, chills went down my spine. What is going on?

Brendon: Guys, go to the kitchen, let me handle this.

I really didn't want Ryan or Dallon to go, what's he going to do to me? They left the room and Brendon stepped away from the large crib and I backed into a corner. He came back to try and pick me up again, I still refused,

Me: What the hell? No! Leave me alone!

Brendon: Watch your mouth!

Me: NO! You're the reason I'm here! Why the fuck am I here?

Brendon: You're really asking for a spanking, huh?

Me: Spanking? What do you think I am? 5?

Brendon: Oh my god, I never told you.

Me: Told me what? You know what? I don't care! Just let me go!

Brendon: What? Hell, no! You're mine!

Me: No, I'm not! 

Brendon: You need to learn the rules.

Me: No, No rules. I have to get out of here. Let. Me. Go

Brendon: No

Me: No?

Brendon: No.

Me: What do you mean, no?

Brendon: No, you're not going anywhere.

Me: You know what? I'm sick and tired of this bullshit. My brother is probably worried sick and I need to get home.

Brendon: That's already been taken care of

Me: What do you mean?

I was preparing myself for the worst,

Brendon: You are legally mine, your brother sold you to me.

My heart instantly broke, my brother, my best friend, sold me? Why? How could he? I loved him and would never sell him, but he sold me? I sat down and started thinking, I wanted to cry then and there. I put my head in my knees and wrapped my arms around them. I could hear him get up and walk towards me, he sat down and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to melt into it, to enjoy it, my favorite person in the whole world was hugging me! I just couldn't though.

ME: Get off me!

I tried to hold back the sobs as I got up and ran to the other side of the room standing up and looking down at the floor. He got up and stood in the middle of the room.

Brendon: You know what? I'm going to give you one last free pass. After I explain the rules you won't be able to disrespect me anymore. Now, sit. He pointed to the middle of the room and I slowly made my way over there. I sat down across from him and he started explaining the rules

Brendon: The rules are very simple;  
You have to act like a baby  
No inappropriate language  
No talking back  
No going outside  
other rules can and will be added. Punishments will vary but the few are;  
Spanking  
time-out  
and groundings.  
Oh, and you have to call me 'Daddy'

Me: Are you serious?

Brendon: Uh, uh, uh!

He waved his finger in a 'no' motion as he made the noise one makes to show the other to stop or rethink their words.

Brendon: Don't forget you only have one pass left,

Me: You know what, no. I'm done with this. Where are my clothes and ALL my belongings?

Brendon: One last chance, wasted.

Me: What do you mean?

He got up and walked towards the chair, taking it out and putting it near the middle of the room near me. He then walked toward me and I backed up, bolting to the door. He presses a button on his watch and the door locked. I tried turning it every way possible and even tried breaking it. He picked me up and I struggled against it, my legs were wild and my arms flailing in the air. He got sick of it and threw me to the ground. I was so surprised about that, but then ran to the closet and closed the door, I grabbed a chair and put it up against the door, under the handle. I heard him struggle with the makeshift lock and then quit. I crawled to the corner and cried. Cried about my brother not loving me, cried about being kidnapped by the guy I adored and considered an inspiration to me, cried about never going to see my friends again. I heard the door open and close, probably signaling that he left. I removed the chair and mustered up all the courage left in me to open the door. I opened the door and saw that the room was empty. I walked out a few steps and sat down on the floor. I wanted to cry again, but that would help nothing. There was no point if I cried I would be wasting energy and hope to escape this hell. I got up and started walking toward the window in the room. I grabbed the chair and pulled it to the window and began to climb it, I fumbled with the lock on the window. Damn, this stuff was high-tech! I tried to break it but came to no success.

Brendon: No going outside, 4 times the punishment. Bad, bad, girl. 

He walked towards me and I was overwhelmed with stress and fear. I saw black and heard a loud thump.

Brendon: Fuck


	2. Headed to the Guillotine

My eyes fluttered open and I saw a bright light, what happened? Where was I? I sat up and realized I was in a blue room. What? Oh no, the memories were flooding back and I wondered how long I was out for. Only a few seconds. I knew because Brendon was just walking over, but Dallon and Ryan were already by my side. They sat me upright and gave me a glass of water that belonged to Brendon. I drank and sat upright. 

Ryan: Don't worry, you just blacked out for a second. You're fine.

I let him take care of me. My plan was to regain strength and trust, then escape. I gulped down the water and put the glass down. I got up and they walked me over to the crib and gave me a baby bottle filled with water. I lifted half my lip in disgust until I turned to see that Brendon was looking at me very intently. I already forgot most the rules but I knew that if I didn't drink this then I would be in huge trouble. I put the nipple in my mouth and started to suck cautiously. I began to suck faster and harder. Can't I just drink from a glass like normal people? Soon the bottle was gone and they took it from me. Brendon, Ryan, and Dallon continued to talk for another hour while I just sat there. Then they left, Brendon closed the front door and walked back into my room. His eyes were glaring at me and I wanted to run. He walked over to my bed and looked at me, dead in the eyes. 

Brendon: You never got your punishment.

Me: I'd like to keep it that way.

Brendon: 5 times the punishment. Get over here, now.

I was very hesitant and didn't move at first. Then he got up and I moved quickly. I fell off the side of the crib and got up, my back now hurt. The crib was about 6 feet when pulled all the way up. I walked over to him standing about three to four feet away from the chair. He pulled my arm hard and I fell towards him.

Brendon: You should've listened

Me: Let go of me!

Brendon pulled me down across his lap and grabbed my arms holding them down.

Brendon: Only 15 since it's your first day. No squirming or else.

Every witty, rebellious part of me wanted to say 'or else what?' so badly, but I knew it would only put me in a much worse place. He raised his hand I closed my eyes. I've never been spanked before, my family never believed in that sorta thing. His hand came slamming down on my rear and I wanted to scream. Fuck, it hurt! I started trying to get my hands free from his grasp. His hand came down again and I started to feel my eyes well up. Again. I kept on trying to free my hands from his harsh hold.

Brendon: 15 now. I told you to stop squirming. And if you don't count them, I don't know how many you already had.

Ugh, I thought I couldn't hate him anymore. He hit me again,

Me: 3

I choked back a sob and struggled to get my hands loose. I was too slow,

Me: f-f-four

I got one loose and pushed his hand off the other. I raised them over too my rear and tried to stop his hitting.

Brendon: Move. Your. Hands. Now. You're going to regret it...  
1...

Should I? No,

2...

Maybe I should, yeah. I can't deal with anything worse. I moved my hands to the side and he held them again.

Brendon: Good girl.

He spanked me again. I couldn't stop the tears, I felt one or two tears roll down my cheek.

Me: 5, please stop

Brendon: No, you were a bad girl.

Me: Pleas- Ow! 6

He hit much harder now. Probably because of my requests for him to stop.

Me: S...Seve-en

Brendon: Are you going to be a good girl

Me: Y...Yeah... 8

I was full on sobbing.

Me: Niiiiiine! 

He stopped for a moment seeing how upset I was, then he kept on going. Did this man have no heart?

Me: T-ten-n!

He went on till 15, when he was finished I sat in a corner and started to bawl my eyes out. He came and sat by me rubbing my back in 'comforting' circles.

Brendon: Shhh, baby. Believe me, it hurts me more than it hurts you.

Me: No... No i-it doesn't! You don't know what's happened to me!

Brendon: What are you talking about? What happened?

Me: Leave me alone! Just get away!

Brendon: Please, baby, just tell me.

Me: Fine, I remember the day exactly. I was walking home from school when this guy started cat-calling me, he was about a highschooler's age. I asked him to please leave me alone and threatened to call the cops. He got out of the car and I was way too scared to move. He threw my phone into the street and got way too close to me. He grabbed my hands and I tried with all my might to get away from him when he started to drag me towards his car. Luckily, I got away just in time and ran home. The thoughts of what would've happened still give me nightmares to this day... Now, will you go away?

Brendon: No, I care about you! You need me to help you.

Me: No, my brother helped me! He was there for me!

Brendon: Where is he now?

Brendon... That was so unneeded. That hurt. That made me want to jump out the window. Fuck. You. Brendon. I wanted to hit him in the chest, or worse, where the sun doesn't shine. 

Me: REALLY? He's gone because you-

I wanted to cuss but I knew that would only result in more spanking, also my voice being raised at him too. I calmed down and continued,

Me: you made him sell me... 

Brendon: I'm so sorry baby.

He hugged me again and this time I decided to fall into it. I was so exhausted that I wanted to go to sleep. Brendon picked me up and took me to the kitchen. He gave me a glass of cold water to rehydrate. It was already 9:30. I was used to going to bed around this time because of my early schedule. Well, that didn't matter now.

Brendon: You wanna go watch a movie?

Me: I guess...

He took me out of a highchair and sat me down on the couch in the upstairs living room. He pulled out a few classics and one particularly caught my eye.

Me: (fav Disney movie)

Brendon: Huh?

Me: I want to watch (fav Disney movie).

Brendon: Why?

Me: I've always loved (fav Disney movie), I named my (pet) after them, I wanted to be called (main character) my nickname is (reference or character name). Need I say more?

Brendon: No, I started getting sleepy after the 'Always loved ( fav Disney movie) ' part.

I let out a soft genuine giggle, then caught myself and stopped immediately. Brendon looked at me with surprised, confused eyes

Brendon: What was that I heard?

Me: Nothing

Brendon: Are you sure?

Me: Positive

He put in the DVD and walked towards the couch with a little smile on his face. I was wearing a (the animal in your movie) onsie and sat criss-cross on the couch. 

Brendon: Are you hungry.

Me: Not really

Brendon: Well, I am. I'm going back downstairs. Stay. Here. 

He walked downstairs and I heard him making the popcorn. I looked around at the enormous living room and walked toward a glass door. We were high in the air and the city skyline was just. Beautiful... Breathtaking... 

Brendon's P.O.V.

God, this kid is hard! She was absolutely beautiful though with her Y/H/L (your hair length) Y/H/C hair and her soft/bold Y/E/C eyes. I put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and started it. I sat on the counter and started singing Miss Jackson

You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now,  
You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out,  
But we're so lucky,  
Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down,  
Looking for the time of your life

A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud  
A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown  
But back away from the water, babe, you might drown  
The party isn't over tonight (party in your nightgown)

Hey  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Hey  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway (hey)  
I love her anyway (hey)  
I love her anyway (hey)  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway

Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty, are you nasty?  
I love her anywayOh,  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Oh  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anywayWay down 'til the fire finally dies out  
You've got 'em wrapped around your finger watch 'em fall down  
There's something beautiful and tragic in the fallout  
Let me say it one more time (Tragic in the fall out)Hey  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Hey  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway (Hey, hey, hey)  
I love her anyway (Hey)  
I love her anyway (Hey)  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anywayMiss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty, are you nasty?  
I love her anyway  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Oh  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her any way I love her anyway  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty, are you nasty?  
I love her anyway  
When will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Oh

Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway 

Beep! Beep!

The microwave beeped and I took the popcorn out, God the smell! I placed it on the counter and got a bowl to put it in. I emptied the contents into a blue bowl and walked back upstairs humming to myself. The sight was unbelievable.


	3. Him? Here? No!

I woke up back in my room. My actual room. I wondered what was going on, must've been a stupid dream. Wow, that was the weirdest dream ever! How can my subconscious even create that nightmare? I got up and walked towards my brother's room. I had to tell him about my dream! As I opened the door I saw Brendon standing there with my brother sheepishly behind him, what is happening? That was just a dream, right? Right?! Brendon had an evil look on his face, I tried to back up but he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards him,

Brendon: You're not going anywhere baby girl.

I wanted to scream at him, I looked to my brother as I tried to get my arm away from him. My brother just looked annoyed

(Brother's name): Just go with him, I need the money, bitch.

What? How could he? Brendon started pulling me towards his car outside and I struggled with every bit of night I had in my body. Then it went black. I woke up in a different room. Where was I. Oh, yeah. Here. With Brendon. Wait, last night I was with him. I looked around and saw I was in my (last night animal) p.j.s. Did he change me? That is so wrong! I tried to get up but hit my head on some hard plastic

Me: What the hell?

I looked to see Brendon had covered the crib with a top to make sure I wouldn't get out. Damn, he has no trust in me. I saw the monitor on the stand, I shouldn't call for him, it's only- 8:42? That's late! It's not like me to wake up that late, even on Saturday. Which is today. I heard some footsteps on the other side of the door and decided to turn over and act like I was asleep. He walked over to the crib and took the cap off,

Brendon: Come on, baby girl. I know you're not asleep. I heard you over the baby monitor.

I let out a mumble to tell him 'no' but he persisted to bother me. I was a morning person and a night person, but I prefer to not wake up in a room where I had to live with my kidnapper. 

Brendon: Y/N, wake up. Come on.

Me: No,

Brendon: Y/N. Urie. Wake. Up. Now.

Urie? Hell Naw. He had that kind of tone and I decided that I rather not start my day with punishment, I got up and he picked me up from the crib. I'd fancy not to deal with him today so I just went to the kitchen in his arms. I was super small, so I guess I was a baby. He placed me in a high chair and gave him a confused look. He ignored it and walked over to the counter and grabbed some cereal. Yay, food!

Brendon: You hungry, baby?

I was STARVING!

Me: Yeah, suppose.

He put the cereal down and walked over to the pantry and pulled out some pancake mix, fruits, and eggs. PANCAKES! pancakes... They were my favorite when (older brother) made them. Now, they made me hate my life. I frowned and Brendon saw me.

Brendon: What's wrong, baby?

I was silent at first, I'm not going to tell him, obviously.

Me: Nothing,

Brendon: You sure? Well, guess what?! You're Uncle Dallon, Josh, and Ryan are moving in today with their littles! Isn't that exciting?

Wait, little's? LITTLES! OH MY GOSH! I remember reading about those! It's this kinky thing and it was like a 'daddy' and a 'baby' thing. Wait, did he say Josh? Oh no, I can't do this. My eyes were wide and he looked over at me with a confused look.

Me: Yea, I guess.

I was still so shook about this. I had my hands in my head and decided to go the restroom.

Me: I need to go to the restroom,

Brendon: Oh, no you don't.

He grabbed me and picked me up.

Brendon: You are not getting out of this conversation, why are you upset?

I tried flailing my legs and get out of his arms. He set me back down on the high chair and sat beside me.

Me: Are you talking about Josh Dun?

I fiddled with my fingers under the table and looked down at the table.

Brendon: Yeah, why?

I got out of the highchair and ran towards my room. I went up the stairs and down the hall. I knew Brendon was far behind me, I ran to the room and made a makeshift lock in the restroom, then got out by a tunnel I found and got into the closet and left the door open. Brendon came in and looked around the room. He would never guess I was in the closet, I mean, I left the light off, had the door open, and he would guess the bathroom. He saw the bathroom light and walked out of the room. He came back in with a literal stick. He pushed the chair down and opened the door. He saw I wasn't in there and looked around the room, his eyes stopping on the closet door. He walked in and turned on the light. I was hidden behind some clothes, but I'm sure he could still see my (color that matches onsie) fuzzy socks underneath them.

Brendon: Y/N baby, come on out. Let's talk.

I moved slowly out. He picked me up and took me to the table. Again. He grabbed the finished pancakes and walked towards the table with them. He set them down in front of me and sat beside me.

Brendon: What's wrong with Josh?

Okay, so, my parents didn't die in a crash. I just tell myself that to cover up the truth. The truth is, Josh Dun is my father. My mom had my brother, then me and left. No word, letter, call, anything. My brother was only 6 at the time and doesn't remember anything, we have no photos or memories of her and just decided to drop it. Now my father, on the other hand, Josh, had rendered us useless, and meaningless pieces of shit. He left us when (older brother) was just 15 and I was 9. He was never home, never there for us, and always got mad at the littlest things. I remember seeing in the news once that he was with Brendon Urie and they were having a blast. I had disliked Brendon for a while, then realized he didn't know we existed and it wasn't his fault. I listened to 21 pilots occasionally to think about how sucky my life was. My brother and I had to do everything to stay alive. We had some awesome neighbors who just paid for our house and acted like next-door parents, coming over sometimes, giving us references for jobs, and watching me when (older brother) was away. (older brother) got a scholarship at his school and I worked at this animal shelter getting paid. We worked with what we had, and when (older brother) was done with college he got a really good job that paid him a lot of money. We were finally in a good place... Until this shit happened.

Me: Josh is my dad...

Brendon: Really? He never said anything about kids!

Me: My mom left when I was born, Josh left when I was 9. I don't need to talk about it. 

Brendon looked concerned and hugged me.

Brendon: I'm sorry, I'll talk to him about it.

Me: No, I don't want him to think I still care about it!

Brendon: But do you?

Me: No... Well, sometimes... 

I poured the syrup on my pancakes and put some fruits on it. I tried to avoid his gaze as I cut up the pancakes.

Brendon: He doesn't know you're here. So, what're you going to do?

Me: Ignore him,

Brendon: Forever? Are you serious?

Me: Yeah,

Brendon huffed and got his cereal and sat down beside me. We ate talking about what songs he was going to record this weekend. Apparently, he has a new album to write (can't spoil it!) and he's going to work on it in the home studio. I just nodded and ate silently. After I was done with the pancake he took it to the dishwasher and we went to my room.

Brendon: I'm adding a rule. You can't lock your doors.

Me: What? Why not?

I said in a sarcastic voice. He was about to say something else but the doorbell rang. He got up to go get it and I was left in the room all alone. The voice I heard at the door was one remembered. I knew that voice all my life, whether I wanted to or not. I hid behind the chair in the corner. I also heard another voice. Him? Here? No! NO! No, it can't be! There's no way! I walked out of the room and down the hall. I walked down the two flights of stairs and when I got to the floor for the 2nd floor I laid down by the stairs-

(A/N So on the second floor there is the empty room, idk what I'm gonna put in it, so the stairs are like in an attic, they are just in the floor. You laid on the floor in front of the stairs so no one would see you, but you could see everyone. If you can't imagine that, then imagine where you are just looking from the pair of stairs on the 2nd floor.)

-and looked down at him and HIM! Josh's little was my crush! NO FUCKING WAY! I have to get out NOW! I knew C/N went missing nearly 6 months ago, I had cried forever and was so depressed. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I saw him, but he saw me. I gasped and ran upstairs. I knew C/N had loved 21 pilots forever, that's the only other reason I listened to their songs. He looked up and saw me, his face was confused at first and his and you could tell his hand held onto Josh’s harder. 

Me: Fuck


	4. You're worse than Nicotine

CONTINUATION OF; Him? Here? No!

Josh: What is it, baby?

C/N pointed up at me and I felt my heart drop. I rolled to the side to get out of sight and laid on the floor.

Brendon: Uh... Uh... P-Probably just the light turned off! Saving energy, you know!

I got up slowly and looked down again, now Josh was faced toward me. I'm not going to risk it. I walked toward my room and sat down on the floor. I started thinking about what if I took the other way? What if I didn't cross through the field? I would be in my comfortable bed, with my brother, and with my friends. Well, I guess I would rather be with someone who cares about me than with someone who acts like it and doesn't. OH NO! I just remembered! Bella walks the same way home as me! We live near each other and usually walk home around the same time. Today she was a few minutes behind me! What is she is kidnapped too!? I heard the doorbell ring and walked to the doorframe of my room, I heard Brendon welcoming someone. Well, some people. It was Ryan and Dallon! 

Ryan: Where is she? I want to see her!

Brendon: Probably upstairs sleeping, 

He said through clenched teeth, really Ryan?! Way to give off my presence! I climbed into my crib and acted like I was asleep. I heard the stairs creaking and my door open. 

Dallon: There she is!

Ryan: Hey! I think my kid might know her!

Brendon: Come on, no need to wake her.

Ryan: It's already 10:36!

Ryan reached into the crib and picked me up, I acted asleep and rested my head on his shoulder. He carried me down the stairs and into the living room, he set me down in a playpen that was huge. I curled into a ball and Dallon started shaking me slightly to wake me up. I turned the other way and Dallon chuckled slightly and started shaking me again.

Dallon: Come on, wake up, baby.

I got up and looked around acting confused. I really was surprised when I saw my best friend Bella in the crib looking at me wide-eyed.

Me: Bella?!

Bella: Y/N?!

I ran to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and everyone was 'awwing' over the sight. Privacy, please?! C/N was put in the pen beside me and I started blushing profusely. I hid my face in my (same animal) hoodie and Bella sat down beside me. I turned to her and C/N started playing with blocks in the middle of the pen.

Me: When did you get here?

Bella: Yesterday! I was walking through the Millers' and listening to Panic!! Now I'm here, I cried all yesterday but Ryan kept hugging me. I had to sit in a crib while he packed up my room and clothes. What about you?

Me: Well, I had to go through the Millers too and listening to Panic, then came here with Brendon, we had fights, I ended up getting spanked, I hate this, my brother doesn't love me, and I have to act like a toddler.

Bella: You got spanked! How?

Me: He gave me some rules and I ignored him! I can't fucking cuss!

Brendon: Y/N

He drawled out my name making it slow. I glanced at Josh's still surprised face.

Josh: Brendon, can I talk to you for a second.

He motioned upstairs and Brendon followed him.

BRENDON P.O.V.

I followed Josh upstairs to the media room.

Josh: Is that Y/N?

Me: Yeah, why?

Josh: I have something to tell you-

Me: You have 2 kids that never had a proper mother, you left them when they were young, scarring them for life, and your son had to sell your daughter for money?

Josh: How do you know that?!

Me: Maybe because I. Have. Your. Daughter!

Josh turned around and pinched his nose.

Me: Don't do anything to hurt her, or I swear I will kill you!

Josh: She's my daughter!

Me: Then why didn't you act like it? 

I walked downstairs enraged at Josh, he was one of my buddies, and fighting hurt me. I saw Y/N playing with Bella and C/N playing with blocks. Dallon's kid, on the other hand, was up in his room taking a nap. He had gotten up at 4 am to get ready. Poor kid, I grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat across from Josh on the kitchen table.

YOUR P.O.V.

Bella and I were talking about our parents, her parents walked out on her too, she partially lived with us until her sister got a really good paying job and she moved down the street. She was the only one who knew about Josh being my father, she loves 21 pilots too. They are a great band, don't get me wrong, but people don't tend to believe you when you say your father is the drummer of a popular band. I saw Brendon come down the stairs with an exasperated Josh. Bella looked at Ryan to see what he was doing, I kept my eyes fixed on Brendon. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down glaring at Josh who just looked at him annoyed. It's the face you make when someone annoys you so much that to mock them you repeat what they said in an annoying voice. I laughed at their interaction and turned my head quickly to act like I was laughing at something else Bella had said. She, being the best friend in the world, played along and started laughing too. Brendon and Josh looked at us suspiciously before turning back to their glaring contest.

Me: Thanks for that. Do you know who Dallon's kid is?

Bella: No. Well, I rode here with Dallon, but his kid was in the back. He has a boy. I think we know him. 

I threw my hands up in giving up. We just knew everyone here! Dallon came back downstairs and walked toward the circle,

Dallon: You guys wanna go watch a movie?

C/N: Yeah!

Wow, C/N is in this mindset? Already? Well, it has been 6 months for him. Dallon picked me up, Ryan and Josh walked over to pick up C/N, and Bella. And Brendon went to go get Dallon's kid. Why didn't Dallon get his own kid? Brendon should be carrying me. It would just be easier! Dallon set me down in the movie room. I climbed to the middle seat in the set of 3 chairs and motioned for Bella to sit beside me. She sat to the right of me and C/N sat to the left. 

Brendon: What movie do you wanna watch?

Me: ( fav Disney movie)!

Bella: (besties fav movie)

Me: Star Wars!

C/N: COCO!

Me: ( fav action movie with your celebrity crush)! (celebrity crush)!

Bella: Pirates of the- Wait, (celebrity crush)?

Me: Well... Um, I... I mean...

I started snapping my fingers trying to think of a save.

Bella: (celebrity crush)?

Me: Well, um... Yeah

Brendon, Ryan, Bella, C/N, Josh, and Dallon started laughing at me, I rolled my eyes and walked over to the t.v and grabbed the remote connecting to the Xbox. I went on Netflix and played (said action movie). They weren't wrong, I kinda, sorta, maybe, really, really, like (celebrity crush). Okay, A LOT! I ran and jumped on the couch pushing Ryan and Brendon out of the way. I grabbed my light fav/color blanket and covered myself and Bella. She was now in my seat, Brendon and the guys sat in the rows behind us and watched the movie. The movie was awesome, I acted out parts with Bella, and blushed when (celebrity crush) was shirtless. Bella likes (celeb crush’s best friend), I like (celeb crush), we understood each other. Well, I also like Brendon. At one funny part, I was blushing so much that Josh and Brendon noticed and started laughing so much. Ryan and Dallon joined in. Bella and I started throwing pillows at them, I looked at Josh and wondered what it would be like to have him as my father. I would be famous, I would be rich, my brother would love me, I would've already met Brendon, I would be dating a child celeb, and I would have the coolest dad ever. Fuck, Josh, you're worse than nicotine.


	5. Had to Have High Hopes

Continuation of; You're worse than Nicotine

The movie ended and it was already 1 'o'clock. 

Ryan: Who's hungry? 

Josh: I'm starving

Dallon: I could eat a cow.

Bella: I'm starving too

C/N: Daddy, I'm hungry.

Me: I'm starving too

Brendon picked me up, Ryan picked up Bella, Josh picked up C/N, and Dallon picked up his kid, who was sitting with him the whole time?! Brendon and Ryan took me and Bella upstairs. 

Brendon: Come on, let's go get you changed in your room.

Me: Are we sharing a room?

Ryan: Yea

Me: How? I didn't see another crib in there,

Brendon: Becuase you guys know each other, it'd be wrong to separate you two.

He opened the door and put me on the changing table.

Me: Wait, hold up. What's this?

Bella giggled at my comment until she was put on the table and looked confused too.

Brendon: Y/N

He did it again, said my name nice and slow. You know, that would be pleasurable if I wasn't having to act like his baby. He unbuttoned my onsie and I tried to cover myself. I was wearing a bra, Brendon had to let me, it's common decency; when you kidnap a person and make them be a baby, you have to let them wear it, duh. He moved my hands to a velcro restraint. You may not believe me but they are hard to get out of! He took off my diaper and checked it. Dry. He pushed down on my bladder and I tried to hold it in. I tried so, so, so, hard. But he was pushing so, so, so, hard. I just released and peed in the diaper. He smirked in glory and took off my diaper.

Me: Do I have to wear these?!

Brendon: No,

Me: Wait, what?!

For once he actually listens to me? He grabbed underwear out of the drawer and slid them up my legs. He passed a pair to Ryan for Bella too. He changed me into a spiderman onsie and picked me up. Bella was in a SpiderMan onsie too. We walked back downstairs to the movie room and C/N was in an Iron Man onsie. They set us up, making us look like siblings. Dallon's kid was wearing a Captain America onsie. I didn't know him, he was in our grade, just I never see or talk to him. I think his name is Archie. He's British and very shy. He used to have a crush on me but I think they were just rumors. He sat beside me, Bella was to my left, and C/N was to my far right. Josh and Brendon went downstairs to make sandwiches, 

Bella: I wanna watch Iron Man,

Me: Me too,

Archie: Yeah, please.

C/N: Where Daddy?

C/N looked very worried, did he not just see Josh walk downstairs? Ryan got up to put on Iron Man,

Ryan: Which one?

Bella and Me: 2nd one. It has Back in Black.

I started drumming the part and Bella plays guitar so she was fingering the notes.  
(A/N, so you may not like to play the drums but you play the drums here, so sorry if you don’t like it it just goes with my storyline.)

Ryan: Do you play?

Me: Drums and okay-ish electric guitar.

Bella: Electric guitar. 

Ryan nodded and led us downstairs to the basement. I walked past the kitchen door beside Bella. Careful not to alert Brendon and Josh of our presence. We walked to the soundproof room and shut the door locking it, then walked to the door in the soundproof room, turned off the lights in the first room, and walked into the recording studio. I picked up some drumsticks and Bella grabbed an electric guitar. I stared in awe at the drum set’s beauty. 

Me: How about Fall out boy?

Bella: My songs?

Me: Yeah,

I picked up the drumsticks and looked up at everyone else.

Bella: Privacy, please?!

They walked out of the room and I counted off. 

Me: 1, 2, 1,2,3,4!

 

After we were done. I walked outside into the dark room and saw Ryan with his phone and Dallon playing with Archie and C/N. 

Bella: You can come back in now.

The followed us back in and Ryan and Dallon walked over to the set.

Ryan: Damn, Brendon has the best stuff, 

He kneeled down in front of the drums and lightly grazed the cover with the name 'Panic! At the Disco'

Dallon: No joke.

Bella walked toward the recording booth, she put on the headphones and started messing with the sounds on 'L.A. Devotee'. I sat in the chair beside her and put on the headphones. She works by messing with things, tempo, sounds, beat, rhythm, and makes it even better. I nodded in approval of her latest work. Ryan and Dallon listened to it, and Ryan loved it.

Ryan: My baby is a musical genius, take that, Dallon!

He hugged Bella, who kept a serious face as she started making the tempo faster. Archie looked upset for being called dumb. He probably thinks he isn't good enough, now. Poor guy. Ryan checked the time.

Ryan: We better get back up there, they'll be finished any second.

He picked up me and Bella and walked back to the dark room. Dallon held C/N and Archie's hands and opened the door letting in light. We walked upstairs and back to the movie room. Ryan played Iron Man 2 and sat down on the couch just as Brendon and Josh opened the door.

Brendon: Another movie? Really?

Josh: Yes! Iron Man,

Dallon: Yep, Y/N and Bella chose it.

Brendon gave us ( food) and they had something else. Apparently, theirs were for 'Grown Ups', but I knew they contained some sort of alcohol. We watched Iron Man until Brendon and Dallon claimed it was 'Nap time'. It's only 4?! 

Bella: What? 

I looked surprised, nap time? I don't need a nap! Brendon picked up me and Bella,

Me: What? How long is 'Nap time', Cuz I ain't doin' that.

Brendon: Ha. Ha. Just 2 hours, go to sleep. It's refreshing.

Me: And what are you going to be doing? Drinking, thinking about other kids to kidnap?

Brendon: And testing out some wine,

He placed me and Bella in my crib and placed the ( same blanket) blanket over us. I cuddled up in the blanket and Bella hugged me, I hugged her back. Brendon smiled at the site and took a picture once our eyes were closed. I didn't know this until he sent it to Dallon, Ryan, and Josh.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' 1 hour later-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- 

I woke up and saw Bella waking up too. I mouthed to Bella to stay quiet. I wanted to lay down for a while before being forced to do other things. I laid back down and closed my eyes, hoping for some nice, quiet time. Unfortunately, luck doesn't like me. I heard the door turning and tried to make myself look like I was asleep, I put some of my hair over my face, now everything was a blur of H/C and (Whatever color you dye your hair). Brendon walked in and leaned over the crib,

Brendon: Y/N, Bella, wake up,

Bella: No, 

I stayed silent as Bella let out a whiny 'no'.

Brendon: Y/N, wake up, baby. Dinners going to be ready soon.

I stayed asleep.

Brendon: Is she actually asleep, Bella?

Bella: No,

That little snitch! I kicked her in the crib,

Bella: Ow! That hurt!

Me: Good, just what I was going for!

Brendon: Y/N! Get up, now!

I sat up groggily and he picked me up. He sat me on his hip and I buried my face in his neck, Bella joined me too. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat us at the table, same spots as lunch. I put my head on the table by Bella's and closed my eyes. 

Ryan: Bella, Y/N. Come on, heads up. You two just had a nap.

I mumbled something, I don't even know what I said. 

Ryan: Bella, Y/N, head up, Now!

Does every parent say their kids name like that?! Where do they even learn how to do that? Is there some secret night school? I picked up my head and put my hand under Bella's chin and she did the same to me. Dallon took a picture.

Bella: Must you photograph our lives?

Dallon: Yes, 

He took a picture of C/N and Archie doing it too. I picked up my head and put my feet on the chair curling up into a ball. I decided to just rest my eyes. No harm in that. I wonder why Brendon picked me? Why would he choose me over all the kids in our neighborhood? OMG! If we're at Brendon's house, then we aren't far from our home! Yes, fuckin' yes! We can sneak out tonight, sick! I was already thinking of the plan when Brendon kissed my head and said

Brendon: Bye guys! Be good! See you in the morning!

Me: Wait, what just happened?

Bella: Did you not listen? Brendon, Ryan, Dallon, and Josh are all going out and we have the house to ourselves!

Me: Already? How? They have a lot of trust in us.

Bella: Yea, let's eat!

I looked forward and noticed that a plate had been set before us. It was full of easy to eat things and not too messy. Archie and C/N sat quietly, so did Bella and I. When we were done I put our plate in the sink. 

Bella: Let's watch a movie! C/N! Go make popcorn and get the sodas!

C/N: I'm not sure daddy would like this.

Me: Who cares about your 'daddy'? C/N Get out of little space! You are a 13-year-old boy!

C/N: No I'm not! I'm owwy 3!

Bella: Yeesh, I'll go get the stuff. C/N wait for me.

I and Archie ran down the hallway and into the movie room.

Me: What should we watch? Definitely a rated R movie!

Archie: Deadpool,

He said it so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

Me: Archie you are a fucking genius!

I looked through the list and found Deadpool 1 and 2. Bella and C/N walked in with the snacks and food. I was still hungry after dinner, Bella ate most of the food. I pressed play and we started watching...

4 HOURS LATER...

Bella yawned loudly. !t was only 11. I looked around to see C/N and Archie asleep. I grabbed her hand and walked outside the room.

Me: Bella, I found a way out! We sneak out now!

Bella: Oh, okay,

She sounded upset. WHY!? She was kidnapped too and put here! Does she like it here?

Me: What

Bella: I just mean, I like it here.

Me: Get out of that fucking headspace, Bella! Come on, we are going home.

I grabbed her hand and she looked serious and nodded.

Bella: Alright, let's go.

We walked over to the window and I fried the circuits keeping it closed. I opened it quietly and started climbing out. Bad idea when you're on the 3rd floor. Okay, not too high. There was some soft bush underneath that wouldn't hurt to land on. I swung my feet out and Bella and I held hands. We counted down whispering

Me: 1...

Bella: 2...

Bella and Me: 3!

We jumped and landed in the bushes. Just a few scratches. Nothing a bandage couldn't fix. We ran down the streets of L.A. and back to our school. Then walked from there.

Bella: They won't be able to find us. No way-

She looked to an oncoming car and grabbed my hand diving behind a fence.

Me, whispering: What was that for?!

Bella, whispering: That's them!

I looked at the car and saw Ryan and Brendon, Brendon looked enraged and Ryan looked worried. They turned down our street, Bella and I ran behind some bushes in the people across from our house. I saw Brendon get out of the car and knock on the door, there was a rager inside. And a tipsy Avalle (Bella's older sister) opened the door while kissing B/N. Our mouths dropped and I felt tears trying to force their way out. 

Brendon: Are they here?!

Avalle: Who?

Ryan: Y/N and Bella! Are they here?

He sounded worried. Brendon leaned against the door with his arms crossed.

Brendon: You sold them, they are mine now, give them back.

B/N: Brendon, sir, we don't have them, come check. 

Ryan went inside and Avalle started oogling over Brendon. Brendon rolled his eyes as B/N came back with an unhappy Ryan.

Ryan: They're not here, let's go.

Brendon: Call me if they come here. Got it?

B/N: Got it,

They got back in the car and drove off, passing us. We waited till they were completely gone. Bella and I ran to the house I had once lived in and knocked. I was preparing a speech for B/N. He opened the door and looked down, and as soon as he did, he looked just as irate as Brendon.

B/N: What are you doing here!?

He pulled me inside and dragged Bella and me up the stairs.

Avalle: What the fuck Bella!

He threw us in the room and locked the 4 of us in there. 

B/N: What the hell are you doing here?! Bitch I got paid to get rid of you!

Me: Why don't you love me?

B/N: No one could love you! I'm calling Brendon!

He whipped out his new iPhone. Am I worth less than an iPhone? I hugged Bella tight as we heard their conversation. Soon there was a loud series of knocking on the bedroom door.

Me:Fuck


	6. Your love's a fucking drag

CONTINUATION OF; Had to Have High Hopes

Brendon: Y/N

I didn't hear his words. I didn't care for his words. He growled out my name while Ryan walked over to Bella.

B/N: I swear I didn't hide them, sir.

Avalle: Get these bitches out of here, now!

Brendon walked over and grabbed my body, expecting me to struggle, tears rolled down my cheeks. Everyone cheered as Brendon and Ryan left, must've been Panic! fans. He put me in the back seat with an annoyed look on his face.

Brendon: What were you two thinking?!

Ryan: Bella, you would never do something like this! Why did you do it?

Bella stayed silent too, she was crying too, she was unloved too. 

Ryan: Bella?!

He looked back and softened his expression, he turned back around and nodded for Brendon to look back. He did too and his once fierce expression softened, too. My own brother said that no one loves me. My own flesh and blood, who went through everything with me, drama, family feuds, we even dyed our hair together, hates me. Wait, does he know about Josh? Dammit! I should've told him about Josh! Maybe he would've cared then. Maybe he would've loved me then. Too late now, plus I wouldn't want to have fake love. Brendon pulled up the house and took me out of the car carrying me on his hip. I sunk my head on his shoulders and started to cry. He patted my back as he took me upstairs, Ryan who was also holding Bella followed. He sat on the rocking chair and I curled up into a ball again. He continued rubbing my back,

Brendon: What did he do, baby?

I didn't answer. After a moment or two, I told him

Me: No one loves me,

I said it so quiet that he could hardly hear me.

Brendon: Baby, I love you, so, so much.

Ryan: Did he say that to you too, Bella?

Bella nodded,

Bella: So did Avalle,

She looked down gloomy.

Ryan: Aww, baby! I love you,

Bella didn't reply and neither did I. Josh walked in and I wiped the tears off my face,

Josh: Where were they?

He sounded worried and questioning at the same time.

Josh: I mean how did they even get out? This place has high-level security, where could they have gone either way? Not very many places to- 

Brendon mouthed 'Shut up!' because Bella began to tear up. I shot him a glare and he walked toward me and Brendon. I shifted closer to Brendon as Josh outstretched his arms. Brendon lifted me to Josh and I looked so surprised at his actions.

Me: Dude, what the? Traitor!

Josh carried me out of the room and into the empty room. Why does Brendon have empty rooms? Is he just so rich that he doesn't know what to do with his money? 

Josh: We really need to talk,

Me: We really don't,

Josh: Yes we do, look, I made a huge mistake years ago.

Me: Yeah, you broke up with Debby Ryan

(A/N I liked Josh and Debby together if you don't then sorry)

Josh: Y/N, can you please be serious for a minute?!

Me: No! I have the right to choose to listen to you! You left me! Not vice versa! So when I leave you on your own at a young age with a teen brother, you can say that! 

I walked towards the door, bad idea. Josh picked me up and sat me on his lap. I struggled to get out of his grip. I faced him and he saw himself in me. Well, no shit. My H/C was similar to his, and my Fav/Color dye in my hair matched his hair dye. He apparently, just now noticed this. He hugged me tightly. Ugh, get off me! Wait, isn't this what I wanted all along? No, he left me. I got out of his grip and walked out the door back into the room. Worse idea. As soon as I got in there Brendon picked me up and laid me stomach down on his lap. No. No. No! Bella was facing me, she was also on Ryan's lap.

Ryan: You two have to be quiet so you won't wake Archie or C/N or else more spankings will be added for both of you.

Brendon raised his hand and I tensed waiting for the blow. He hit hard. Jesus, how is this man so strong?

Me: 1, 

Ryan hit Bella making a loud 'Slap'! Damn! I could feel that, or maybe it was just Brendon. He hit me hard again,

Me: 2!

I could feel my eyes well up already. Already?! How?!

Me: th-three!

Oh, that's why. I had to keep my voice down, for the sake of Bella and I. He kept on spanking me and I kept on trying to hold back the tears. Trying. After 7 they just started flowing down.

Brendon: Only 5 more.

Only 15, whew!

Brendon spanked me, and it hurt like hell had been raised and turned up. (raise hell and turn it up!) Of course, he was going to make the last few painful!

Me: e-el-eleven!

I tried to whisper, I really did. But it came out as a normal voice volume.

Me: twe-twelve!  
Thir-thirteen!  
Fo-four-fourteen!  
Fi-fif-fifteen!

It was over! Finally! Brendon hugged me tightly and my obviously bruised bottom was searing with pain. He took me over to the changing table and rubbed some lotion and ointment over the red and purple bottom. He hugged me again,

Brendon: I'm so sorry, just don't scare me like that ever again!

Me: okay...

I was so quiet. I don't like to talk much after a good cry. 

Brendon: Go to sleep now, tomorrow Tyler is coming!

I looked at Bella confused. Who else could they have gotten? Did we know them? I waited until they walked out and then started talking to Bella. 

Me: I'm going to roll with it.

Bella: What?

Me: I'm going to play their game.

A/N As I was writing that I was listening to 'Alphabet Boy' by Melanie Martinez and it said, 'I'm not a little kid now, watch me get big now!' 

Bella: What game? Is it game night?

Me: No, I'm going to go along with all this Age-Play thing. I'm going to call Brendon 'Daddy' and go into 'headspace' it's the only we'll survive. 

Bella: Yeah, I guess. Yeah! I'm going to do it too!

Me: Okay, let's go to sleep.

BRENDON'S P.O.V.

God, it hurts me so much to hurt her! But what she told me before that hurt the most. How could her own brother say that to her! She is the most beautiful, precious, adorable baby ever! I would kill for her! I love her so much! I just wish she would slip into headspace easier. How much beneficial that would be. I walked down the hallway and could hear light sobs from Tyler's little's room. It was Josh. I ran over to him,

Me: Josh, are you okay? What happened?

Josh: Why, Brendon? Why would I leave them?! God, help me! 

Me: What are you talking about? Leave who?

Josh: Leave my kids! My own flesh and blood... 

Me: Josh, we all make mistakes. You just need to apologize. She just needs time. It was very tragic. C'mon, it's late.

Josh: Yeah, 

He wiped his eyes that had been tearing up and stood. He walked down the hall, opposite of me and I walked into my room. Poor Y/N, Josh's love was a fucking drag.


	7. Let's get these teen hearts beating faster and faster

NEXT MORNING  
YOUR P.O.V.

I woke up beside an already awake Bella. She was clearly thinking, she looked at me and asked,

Bella: What do I do to get into headspace?

Me: I don't know, just imagine that you're a baby and that Ryan is your 'daddy'. Simple.

Bella: Okay, 

Me: We also have to talk like a baby, so-

Then who else but Ryan and Brendon to walk in. Today I was really tired and it was perfect to get into character, he picked me up and I hugged him. He placed me on the changing table and kept on my onsie from yesterday. He brushed my tangled hair, and he put me on his hip and walked into the dining room placing me in a chair. Ryan walked in with Bella and sat her in the chair next to me. Ryan and Brendon walked into the kitchen leaving me and Bella there. 

Me: Did you call him 'Daddy' yet?

Bella: No, you?

Me: No, haven't had a chance yet. Have you at least slipped into headspace?

Bella: Yea, but I'm not sure he noticed. 

Me: Same. Wonder when Tyler is going to be here.

Bella: Wait? Tyler? Tyler Joseph?!

Me: Yea! THE Tyler Joseph! 

He was my favorite Twenty One Pilots member. I was so excited about it, just hard to show because I was so tired. Brendon came out of the kitchen a while later with (fav breakfast) while Ryan came out with juice. 

Brendon: Where do you want to eat, baby?

Me: In the room!

He placed me on his hip and walked upstairs with the fresh (part of breakfast) in his hand. Oh, the smell! As he set me down on the floor I made grabby hands toward the plate and he set it down on a table close by. I crawled toward it but he picked me up and set me back down a few feet away, he put some ( said part) on a plate,

Brendon: Do you like ( least favorite breakfast item) , baby?

Me: No,

I tried to say it in my most babiest voice to try and get him to notice. 

Brendon: Okay,

He sounded happily surprised, the reaction I was looking for. He handed me a plate and I sat by Bella eating happily beside me. I ate my food quickly and when I was done Brendon took me to the bathroom and turned on the water in the bathtub. No, god please no! This moment I have been dreading, yet I haven't really thought about it. He checked the water after about a minute or so and once it was warm enough he took off my clothes and placed me in the tub. Don't think about it as a teen, think about it as a 4-year-old. He grabbed a brush and wet my (Hair/length) hair, then washed it with shampoo and conditioner. He put some soap on a loofah and scrubbed my body. I kept on thinking as if I was a 4-year-old and not a teenager, but I still felt weird being in this predicament. He rinsed my body and grabbed a towel. He lifted me out and wrapped me in the warm towel, and wrapped my hair in a towel, too. After I was completely dried he put me in some normal clothes, a P!ATD shirt, and some ripped jean shorts. After my hair dried he gave me the brush and let me style it. I left it (favorite hair position) and handed him the brush. He set me back on the floor and Ryan took Bella into the restroom for her bath. Ryan looked pleased so Bella must've called him Daddy or something. 

Me: Now what?

Brendon: What do you want to do?

Me: watch t.v. 

Brendon: Let's wait until Bella gets out, then we can go down there. 

Me: Okay, can I ask you something?

Brendon: You just did, but what?

Me: Can I have a phone?

Brendon: Why would you need a phone?

Me: For games and stuff. A lot of my friends younger sibling have phones, one of my friends' little sister has an iPhone X!

Brendon: Maybe, we'll see by your behavior.

Me: Please?

Brendon: We'll have to see how your behavior.

He looked to the side and saw the time; 10:42.

Brendon: He should've been here by now,

He said it more to himself than to me, who was he talking about? Tyler? Oh, I hope it's Tyler! I heard Bella getting out of the tub and getting dressed. I just sat in Brendon's lap while he hugged me for a minute. God, he felt so warm, why can't I just let him be my daddy? I could get more hugs and life would be so much easier. Okay, now. Now I'm ready to speak

Me: Brendon, how old am I exactly?

Brendon: 4ish

Me: okay, daddy,

I was waiting on his response, I clenched my face waiting in anticipation for his reaction. He made a loud gasp and hugged me tightly.

Me: Daddy I can't bweathe!

Brendon: sorry, baby! I just love you so much!

Me: Aw, I love me too,

He chuckled at my comment and stood up with me on his hip. Bella walked out holding Ryan's hand and with a huge smile on her face. She was wearing the same outfit as me, she had her hair in Dutch braids and her brush in her other hand. After she got fully ready Brendon picked me up and carried me to the front door.

Me: Wait, Daddy! Where are we going?

I whispered my questions as a worried expression colored my face.

Brendon: To the Mall.

He set me down as everyone got downstairs and we went into the car. He sat me down in the back row by Bella and C/N. I felt so uncomfortable being in the middle. I tried to talk to Bella but she was ignoring me, but I know why. She was trying to get me to talk to C/N! I looked at him and started a small conversation since everyone else was loudly conversating. He was wearing ripped black jeans and a Twenty One Pilots hoodie. His H/C hair was still wet but it laid perfectly as he looked out the window with a smoldered face. God, I just want to kiss it so bad! He looked at me as I asked him a question

Me: So have you been out much since Josh adopted you?

C/N: No, not really... Everything we needed was at home. 

His voice, it was like a melody, a melody no one could hear but me, then Panic! At The Disco's song played; Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off. I continued talking with him when that part played;  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
Let's get these teen hearts beating  
Faster, faster

I kissed him, well more of we both kissed at the same time. It was so warm, and felt amazing! I pulled away and looked at his eyes for a split-second before looking down. My cheeks were tainted red and I could feel his eyes looking at me. I finally got the courage to look back up and saw his awkward smiling eyes looking at me in surprise. He looked to the window but quickly looked back at me.

C/N: Do you want to date?

Me: What? Are you serious?!

C/N: Well, you don't-

Me: Yes!

I kept the conversation in my normal voice. He held my hand and I blushed again as we spent the rest of the time in silence. As we got to the mall lot we parked and I got out, letting go of C/N hand. We walked inside and no one really noticed that I was walking with Brendon Urie, Josh Dun, Dallon Weekes, or Ryan Ross. Some people looked suspicious and some even whispered or took pictures. We walked over to Hottopic to get me some clothes. I walked over to the jeans and picked out a pair of black jeans.

Me: Please, please, please, can I get these?

Brendon chuckled before letting out a 'Sure'. He walked over to the band merch and started looking at all the P!ATD shirts. He let me pick two band shirts, I picked a white 'Pray for the Wicked' shirt and then Brendon convinced me to get a white twenty one pilot's hoodie. After what seemed like forever we went to the Disney stuff. I got a (fav Disney character hoodie) some leggings that were (object relevant in fav Disney movie) and some ( other relevant object in said movie), and a ( Disney character) hat. We checked out and walked down to Sephora while Josh took C/N to GameStop. We walked inside the store and Brendon told me to only get things that aren't too expensive and only the basics. Bella and I walked around only grabbing what was basic as Ryan and Brendon stood at the entrance. After I grabbed some makeup brushes we went to the checkout with Brendon and Ryan's cards. It wasn't that much considering they had a huge sale. We grabbed our items and walked back outside to see Brendon and Ryan.

Brendon: Ready to go home, baby?

Me: Yea, I'm hungry!

Brendon: We'll eat at home. Come on,

We walked outside to the car and I got into the back with C/N and Bella. C/N and I held hands again as the car started and we went home.

~_~_~_~_~_A SHORT CAR RIDE LATER~_~_~_~_~_~_~

When we got home Brendon took me upstairs and put my clothes in the washer. He said we are going to meet up with some other celebrities littles'. I nodded along but I was actually really nervous. He took me to the cinema room and put on a movie while Josh, Brendon, Ryan, and Dallon went back downstairs to help Tyler set up. Tyler's little came into the cinema by themselves. TYLER HAS TWINS?!?!?! They sat in the front row together by Archie and Bella. I sat with C/N in the back, he had on his same clothes but put on a twenty one pilot's shirt. He held my hand as I leaned into his chest. We watched Hotel Transylvania 3 and ate while they were getting set up. When the movie was over it was around 4:30. I walked downstairs to see Brendon and the rest of the guys talking with TYLER JOSEPH! I gasped before they could see me and ran back upstairs to see Bella, C/N, Archie, and two twin girls. The twins were giggling while talking to C/N. Those BITCHES! I grabbed Bella's arm and took her out to the hallway. 

Me: Tyler is here!

Bella: wait, what?! Are you serious?!

Me: Yes! He's downstairs with everyone!

Bella: Well then let's go! 

I glared at the girls trying to talk to a clearly uncomfortable C/N before heading downstairs. I tried to act as calm as possible when I stepped toward Brendon.

Brendon: Is the movie over?

Me: Yea, can I have a snack?

I was really hungry and I knew dinner wouldn't be for a while so I should eat something. He got me an apple with some peanut butter/caramel. He picked me up and took me to the room to get ready for the meet in an hour. He gave me my makeup bag and I set up my spot in the restroom then went to my table and ate my apple slices. Bella came in after me and started working on her makeup, I finished eating and joined her. It didn't take too long because I was only putting on simple makeup, and as Avalle told me, 'The key to makeup is to make it look like you're not wearing any'. So, when we finished, our faces had a little difference, just highlighting our best features. When I got out Brendon grabbed the floral camo twenty one pilot's hoodie and took off my Panic! shirt and replaced it with the hoodie. After that, he carried me downstairs to the living room where we were going to wait for the time. 

Brendon: Here you go, baby.

He handed me a wrapped box, what could this be? I hadn't asked for anything, yet. As I unwrapped the brown paper I saw an iPhone box and started freaking out! He didn't! I opened the box to reveal a (Favorite/Color) iPhone! I gasped and hugged him.

Me: Thank you, daddy!

I let go and started setting up the phone. Bella came downstairs with a Rose gold iPhone, C/N and Archie had a blue iPhone, and I didn't pay attention to the twins. We went into 2 separate cars. Brendon, Tyler, Josh, the twins, C/N, and me in Brendon's car, and Ryan, Bella, Dallon, and Archie in Dallon's car. C/N and I in the back, while the twins were in the middle. We held hands again, I know it's really sappy and stuff but I liked it. We got to this huge house and Brendon just walked in while I hid behind his legs. I really don't/do like meeting new people, I am (not) social, I just need to figure out how a person is before I try to act normal around them. Someone opened the door and we walked inside to a huge party. It looked like a teen party and I saw a lot of kids my age, if not, older like adults. I walked behind Brendon trying not to get noticed too much. I saw Bella walk up behind me and we walked behind Brendon, Ryan, and Josh. I got near Bella as we walked by the crowds of people. Brendon was talking to a guy so I decided to sit on the couch while I was waiting. 

Bella: What're we supposed to do?

Me: I don't know?

I turned to Brendon pulling on his jacket.

Me: Daddy, what do I do? What's going on?

Brendon: So this is the last time you get to be a teenager with these kids. Go enjoy it, I'll be here.

Me: Okay!

I walked over to Bella and C/N.

Me: Guys, we get to act like teens one last time. So, for a few hours, we are once again teenagers! C/N and I held hands as Bella followed us outside. There were tons of games to play. Everyone was playing this one game in the middle. C/N and I walked to where they were sitting and the music playing, guys and girls of all ages were sitting in a circle and we sat down in an empty space. They were playing spin the bottle. Oh no! I hate this game. C/N had to switch with Bella because they were doing girl/boy/girl so no same-sex genders had to kiss. When they spun the bottle I waited anxiously to see who it landed on, determining the kiss. It landed on one girl with dirty blonde curly hair and a boy with dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. They were about to kiss when two adults ran from inside. HARRY FUCKING STYLES AND ZANE FUCKING MALIK! Zayn grabbed the boy and dragged him back while Harry held the girl by her arm dragging her inside.

Zayn: I said you could act your age, not act stupid! 

I saw still staring at Harry. He was basically dragging the girl who was desperately trying to get toward Zayn’s boy. He walked inside and I couldn't see anymore. We continued playing and I watched the bottle spin around before stopping on... ME?!?! No! I had to kiss Zane Malik's kid. I leaned forward to the middle and saw him in the middle. I closed my eyes and did a quick peck on the lips. I turned to Bella who was giggling, then I looked at a furious C/N. I quickly got up and grabbed their arms so we could go do something else. We walked toward some other kids playing beer pong. We, of course, couldn't drink beer, but we could have a substitute for it. As we started playing C/N took me by the arm away from the game. 

C/N: We need to talk, 

Me: Okay,

He pulled me inside to the restroom and leaned close to my lips. Our lips touched as he kissed me. I felt his passion, his anger, and knew that he was upset by the kiss. It deepened and after a moment or two, I pulled away. 

C/N: Never do that to me again, you're mine, Y/N.

Me: Okay,

The door opened and I heard soft cries coming into the restroom. I looked to see Harry's kid walk in on us. 

Me: Hello? Are you okay?

She looked up and her blue eyes looked up at us.

Her: No,

Me: Fuck,

Drama....


	8. Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers

CONTINUING; LET'S GET THESE TEEN HEARTS BEATING FASTER AND FASTER

Your POV

C/N: What's going on? What did he do to you?

Her: He threatened to slap me,

Me: That's not all he did, is it?

She looked down at the tile floor.

C/N: does he do it often?

Her: No...... Yes

Me: I'm going to go get Brendon. I'll be right back,

I bolted out the restroom and looked desperately for Brendon, I bumped into Harry and apologized quickly.

Me: Oh, excuse me, I'm so sorry! 

Harry: Don't worry about it, sweetheart.

What? He is being nice? Was the girl lying? I continued to Brendon at a slower pace, he was talking to Tyler. I walked up to him and tugged on his arm.

Me: Brendon, you have to come, quick!

He looked confused and worried as he followed me. I led him to the restroom and opened the door to reveal a shocked C/N.

Me: Wait, where is she?! 

Brendon: Who? 

C/N: Harry Styles' kid was in here, she said she was abused by him, but when I turned around she was gone.

I turned on my toes and ran back around the house looking for the girl. She is about my age, has dirty blonde hair, and light brown eyes. I ducked up and down going through celebrities who I knew some. I heard a slight yelp behind me. I turned so quickly that I lost my footing and fell When I raised my head I saw her being hauled away. I got up and tried running over to her but she was gone like that. I have to get back to Brendon. I ran back trying to figure out where Harry was taking her, where was he taking her? I looked up as I saw the heels of someone's shoes in my way. I looked up to see a drunk Harry talking to some people. Wait, Harry? Then who has her?! I walked around him then went back to Brendon who was standing outside the restroom with C/N.

Me: He took her, but he didn't! I don't know where she is but Harry doesn't have her-

Brendon: Y/N, slow down, baby.

I hadn't even realized I was talking so fast.

Me: Someone took her, but Harry didn't take her. I don't know where she is.

Brendon ran toward Harry, C/N and I just stood there, watching from afar. He talked to Harry and it was clear they were whisper yelling. After a few minutes of them arguing Harry lifted his hands to his head, sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked off. Brendon walked toward us,

Brendon: We need to find her, her name is Liz.

C/N: Okay, but what about Harry?

Brendon: He-he... He doesn't know anymore... C'mon, let's go.

We walked around trying to find any clue of where Liz might be. I went to the front yard where some adults were talking. I saw her lying by a bush and approached her quickly,

Me: Liz! What happened?

Liz: Go! He's gonna get mad at you! 

Me: You don't have to worry about him anymore.

Liz: What? What do you mean?

Me: I'll explain later, come on.

I grabbed her hand to lift her up and we walked inside together. I found Brendon and he looked extremely nervous about telling her.

Brendon: Liz, come here, honey. So, Harry is no longer going to take care of you... I am.

Liz: What?! No, no! He's going to get mad and-and he'll-he'll punish me!

Brendon: Liz, don't worry. He can't hurt you anymore, okay? He is getting another little and you are my kid now, okay? Now, Y/N, you are going to be his little.

Me: What? Hold on, I'm going to be his little?! 

Brendon: Only for a few days. You'll be fine,

I looked around to see where I could go to escape this,

Brendon: You're just there to see what he does to her. He doesn't know that though. Please, Y/N. It's very important.

Me: Fine, but I-

Liz: No! You don't have to do this for me, 

Me: Liz, it's fine. Let's just go enjoy the rest of the party. Brendon, what time are we leaving?

Brendon: I'm leaving around 10ish, you'll have to talk to Harry about that.

I grabbed Liz and we went looking for C/N. My plan was to send Liz to go play games while I talk to C/N. I saw him looking around the backyard, he noticed us and ran over.

C/N: Hey Liz, I'm C/N!

He put out her hand and she shook it slightly, 

Me: Liz, why don't you go play some games? 

Liz: Okay,

She walked away and I grabbed C/N and walked over to the side of the house. 

Me: I have to go live with Harry.

C/N: What?! Harry?

Me: Yeah, only for a couple of days, though. Brendon just wants to see what he's doing to Liz.

C/N: But that's stupid! He's putting you in danger!

Me: Well, too late. I already agreed to it. Let's go play some games.

C/N: Hold on, I'm going to get some snacks.

Me: Okay,

He ran inside and I waited, what is it going to be like with Harry? Will he abuse me worse than Liz? I really don't want to be part of this experiment and I just want to go home with Dad-Brendon, I mean Brendon. Bella came up to me. Oh no! I have to leave Bella too! I have never gone a day without Bella, we have always been with each other from the start. 

Bella: What's up? 

Me: Nothin much, just waiting on C/N. 

Bella: Oh, you're boyfriend?

She sang the word 'boyfriend' typical Bella.

Me: Hey, don't be like that now because when you and Archie hook up you don't want to see what I'm going to do!

Bella: What? Me and Archie? No way!

Me: I see what you've been doing. Getting all flirty with him! 

Bella blushed and I decided to tell her,

Me: Bella, I'm going away for a few days. 

Bella: What? Why? When? Where?

Me: I'm going away for the next few days because the girl that Harry pulled away earlier has been abused and Brendon wants me to become Harry's little so I can figure out how he was abusing her.

Bella: You can't go! What am I going to do without you? 

Me: I don't know, but what I know is that I have to, for Liz.

Bella: Liz?

Me: THe girl who got abused,

Bella: Oh, 

C/N came back outside and we walked around a bit, 

C/N: You're not going to believe this,

Me: What?

C/N: I'm going with you, to Harry's!

Me: What?! No! You can't! 

C/N: There has to be two people, to look out for each other.

Me: Fine, 

We played some more games with Bella and she left to go inside. We were playing some Capri-sun pong when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around to see a nice, clean Harry. This guy clearly has a high alcohol-tolerance level. He grabbed me and C/N by the shoulders and led us to the door, 

Harry: C'mon guys, it's time to go home. 

C/N: Okay, 

I tried to look for Brendon and then I checked my phone; 11:36. Aw man, they already left. He led us outside to a nice old car. C/N and I got in the front with Harry, I was in the middle and C/N was by the door. I yawned and covered my mouth, I am so tired because it's so late. I glanced to see a smirking Harry and an equally tired looking C/N.

I leaned on C/N and waited till we got there. We pulled up to a huge mansion and Harry carried me inside. I don't get it! How is he abusive. He unlocked the door and placed his keys on the table. He carried me upstairs and C/N followed him, I didn't see where we were going, though because I had my eyes closed. He took us to a nursery room and placed me on a changing table, he grabbed a pajama set from the drawer and quickly changed me, then set me in the crib. After a moment or two, I set into the phase in sleep where you're asleep, but your mind is still aware of what's going on around you, I felt C/N being placed in the spot beside me and Harry kissed us goodnight, turned on a nightlight, turned off the room light and left. 

Me: C/N, I don't get how Liz said he's bad, I love him!

C/N: Yeah, I really don't know how she thinks Harry is bad!

Me: Well, goodnight.

C/N: Goodnight,

Maybe it's just because we're new and he doesn't want to hurt us right away. I should rest because if that's the case then I need to be ready for tomorrow's troubles. I drifted off into a deep sleep. I’m fucking scared now.


	9. Not As Think As You Drunk I Am

NEXT MORNING  
YOUR P.O.V.

I woke up laying down in a crib. Aw, thank god! I'm back home! Well, Brendon's home. I had this nightmare last night where this girl was abused by Harry Styles and I had to switch places with her so I was with abusive Harry but he was actually pretty nice. I heard the door open, that's odd, usually, Brendon waits 'till I wake up. Maybe if I just pretend I'm asleep I can have an extra 30 minutes. He shook me slightly and I felt some movement beside me. Wait, who was that? Bella always sleeps on the other end of the crib, so who's beside me? I opened my eyes to see C/N laying beside me, wait, what?! He only slept with me in... My dream! No! I felt a pair of arms lift me out of the crib. I saw a tired Harry holding me, He rubbed his eyes and I put my head in his neck. He lowered me onto the changing table and changed my pajamas for some shorts and a plain t-shirt. He laid me on the floor as he changed C/N. After we were both changed he took us to the kitchen and made some breakfast. I laid my head on the table while C/N groggily held his head up with his chin. After what seemed like forever, Harry brought out some waffles with parfaits. I quickly dug in because I didn't eat last night and I am STARVING! I finished the same time as Harry finished his cereal. He took my plate and his bowl then sat back down in his seat across from us.

Harry: So, what do you want to do today?

Me: Sleep,

He chuckled softly as I put my head down on the table. 

Harry: No, really. Do you want to go to the cinema, zoo, aquarium... What?

Me: Oooh! Can we go to the zoo? Please?!

C/N: Please?!

Harry laughed at our pleading,

Harry: Sure, finish eating then we'll get dressed.

We continued talking about what we should do at the zoo. It was a really big zoo and is very popular. After C/N finished he got his plate and put it in the dishwasher. 

Me: Okay, let's go!

Harry: You have to change first, silly!

He picked me up and took us up the stairs back to our room.

Harry: So, you have to act like a big girl so what out for do you want to wear, baby?

I walked over to the closet and chose some (fav kind of shorts), a (favorite tank top) and my (regular day shoes). He changed me and let me put on some accessories while he got C/N ready. I chose some sunglasses, and put my hair in (fav up style).

Harry: Are you ready, guys!

Me: Yeah!

C/N: Yes!

He led us out to his car and we sat in the front in the same position again. We drove for what felt like forever and I decided to put my headphones on. I listened to some P!ATD, now I miss Brendon, great. I got through Death of a Bachelor album, Pray for the wicked and some of A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. When we arrived people were giggling a lot and some were in awe of Harry's presence. Even though he had a disguise in people could tell. We got a map and started looking around.

C/N: I wanna go see the lions!

Me: me too! Please, daddy?!

Harry: yea, sure!

He chuckled slightly at our excitement and we walked over to the big cats part of the zoo. I secretly held C/N's hand as we walked around. He smiled at me as we walked around.

HARRY P.O.V.

I can't believe she actually said 'daddy'! It's only been a few hours! We walked around and I looked at my two angels and realized, they were holding hands. Are they dating?! No, they can't! They're siblings! I just shook it off as we saw the lions and C/N ran straight at them in aw. He left so quickly that Y/N stumbled forward a bit. He took some pictures of the lions with his iPhone. I didn't even realize they had one. I never would've given one to Liz so soon! She would probably only use it when I allowed her too, god, I miss Liz. Why would she accuse me of abuse?! I never laid a harmful finger on her! I put my hands on my head to admire c/n and saw Y/N flinch a little.

YOUR POV

I smiled at C/N admiring the beautiful beasts as the trainer made them do tricks. I saw Harry raise his hands and I thought he was going to hit me so I flinched. 

Harry: What's wrong, baby?

Me: oh, nothing. I just thought that person was going to bump into me.

He turned and saw some guy walking past me. Nice save! He thought I was talking about a guy walking past. Wait! OMG, I KNOW WHAT LIZ WAS SAYING! She got abused before Harry adopted her and now she thinks that every time he raises his hand or does something she thinks he is getting ready to hurt her! OH! We continued walking after C/N was done looking at the lions. I saw some tigers and ran over to admire them. Harry laughed at my excitement ad a group of teenage girls gasped and ran over to him screaming. Oh no, they realized it was Harry! They started begging for pictures but Harry turned them down. He waved his hand to say no

Harry: Please, I'm just trying to spend time with these kids! They did a lot of work to get here!

Some of them understood and apologized but some just walked over to us and started taking pictures.

Harry: Please! Leave them alone,

I covered my face and tried to walk over to Harry. I felt some nails dig into my arm and looked over my shoulder to see a crazy fangirl putting her phone camera in my face. When Harry saw me he ran over and put himself between the fan and me. C/N and I hid behind him as some of the understanding girls from earlier grabbed the crazy fans and let us walk away. I grabbed his arm in fright and he patted my arm trying to soothe me. I looked at my injured arm and saw some blood dripping on my arm.

Me: daddy?

Harry: What baby- Oh my god! Who did this to you?

Me: I think that girl who grabbed me,

Harry: Let's put a bandaid on that. 

We walked over to a gift shop and asked for a first aid kit. There was a nice teenager who looked really sweet, she poured some hydrogen peroxide on the cuts and put a huge bandage on it. After it felt better we continued walking around. Harry looked guilty but I tried to reassure him by saying that the fans were crazy and didn't know how to respect people. We walked to the cheetah enclosure and saw the cheetahs lying peacefully. C/N all of a sudden gasped loudly in surprise.

C/N: We can go in the cage!

Harry: What? No, we can't! Where'd you hear that?!

C/N pointed to a sign showing that you could actually pay to hang out with some endangered cheetahs in the wild.

Me: Hanging out with huge, fast predators with the power to kill me? No, thank you.

Harry: Come on, Y/N. This is a fun opportunity!

Me: Where?

C/N: In the wild! Y/N, please?!

Me: Ugh, fine! 

Harry: Great, so after the zoo, we'll go check it out!

We continued looking around and soon we entered the monkey exhibits. There was a lot of breeds ranging from all over the world. We walked up to a small breed and Harry read the facts about them

Harry:... The capuchin monkeys are New World monkeys of the subfamily Cebinae. They are readily identified as the "organ grinder" monkey and have been used in many movies and television shows. The range of capuchin monkeys includes Central America and South America as far south as northern Argentina. Capuchins are considered the most intelligent New World monkeys and are often used in laboratories. Hmmm, interesting.

Me: 'Organ Grinder' What's that mean?

Harry: Honestly baby, I don't know.

We walked around looking at the breeds of monkey and then after that, we just walked around the zoo. There were a lot of up-close encounters and we even got to feed the giraffes! 

Harry: Are you guys done? It's about 1:00 and we should eat lunch.

C/N: Yeah, let's go see the CHEETAHS!

Me: yaay.

I still wasn't that happy about having to go with the deathly fast runners. Harry led us to the exit and we went to the car. 

Harry: We’re going home to eat then to the cheetah sanctuary, ‘kay bud?

C/N: yeah!

TIME SKIP BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO A CHEETAH SANCTUARY AND I AM ALSO TOO LAZY

After we got back home it was close to 9 so Harry started getting us ready for bedtime. Suddenly the phone in the living room rang ..

Harry: Let me go get that, guys.

Me: okay,

As he walked out the room I scrambled over to my bag and saw some texts from daddy- BRENDON I MEAN BRENDON! Was I really into this? Sorta. I saw his texts

Brendon texts:

OMG BABY I FOUND OUT!! Text me ASAP!

Why aren’t you replying?!? This is extremely important! 

Do you want your phone taken away? 

Y/N

Ugh, never mind I’m calling Harry now.

-End of texts-

I quickly told him in a text that I haven’t had a chance to use my phone. I heard Harry sigh and said okay then hang up. But then he let out a loud ‘yes!’ And came back into our room. I looked confused so Harry explained what was going to happen, but I already knew.

Harry: Guys, you are going back to Josh and Brendon because there was a mix up with Liz, okay?

Me: okay,

I tried to look sad and happy at the same time, I had to leave Harry, but I got to go back to Daddy- BRENDON! Shit I did it again! Harry lifted lifted me and C/N into the crib and turned off the lights and walked out. So really, Harry’s not as think as you drunk he is... Now this is fucking amazing!


	10. Authors note

Someone , I know who, is copying my stories on another account on a different platform so I will not be writing until they contact me or delete the story.  
Yours truly,  
Kid! At The Disco


	11. I’m taking back the crown

THE NEXT MORNING  
YOUR P.O.V  
I woke up in the crib by C/N. He was snoring softly and laid on his back beside me. I shook him slightly and whispered softly to wake him up so we can get Harry to get us ready,

Me: C/N, wake up! It's morning!

C/N mumbled something and then shot up, nearly hitting me, and looked absolutely excited.

Me: What? Why are you so happy?

C/N: We're going home!

OH YEAH!!!! I completely forgot about that! We are going home! I started jumping in the crib and held onto the handle for Harry. He (Harry) walked in and smirked at all our excitement, then picked C/N up and carried him to the changing table. I waited quietly and waited for Harry to pick me up, he seemed very happy, probably because he was going to get Liz back. I'm so glad this has been figured out! So let me explain it again; Liz must've been abused before Harry adopted her, then when Harry looked like he might hit her (raising his hand, moving in such ways, etc.) she thought he was going to and called it abuse, now we have it all sorted out and I get to go home. Harry picked up my small figure and moved me toward the changing table.

Harry: so, Brendon is going to be here in a few minutes and Liz is coming back! So he's bringing your clothes and you're going to change, okay?

Me: okay,

Just with that the doorbell rang and Harry nearly dropped me in his excitement. He set me down on the floor and made a mad dash to the door. Jeez, he really loves Liz! I heard some talking downstairs and an excited 'Daddy!' coming from Liz. C/N and I ran to the door and down the hallway to peek from the top of the stairs, I saw an tired Brendon and Josh standing at the door with an overly exciting Liz. Liz ran straight to Harry and Brendon just smiled at the two, Harry talked to him about things we didn't hear and then I saw him come upstairs. I nearly fell because of my excitement! He kneeled down and I ran straight toward him. I hugged him tightly as we went back into the room to change. After I changed we walked to the door and I was on Brendon's hip, Harry and Liz said goodbye to us and we walked out into the car I know is Brendon's. I sat in the back by C/N and Brendon drove with Josh in the passenger seat. I was VERY hungry and my stomach was grumbling very loud. I asked Brendon for something to eat and he told me to open up the car seat. The car seat? What does that have to do with anything? I pushed a button on the side and then a drawer popped open to reveal some apple slices and a mini box of cereal. C/N had berries and some fruit loops. I played on my phone silently munching on my cereal until we got home.

TIME SKIP TO HOME

Brendon opened the door and I ran straight inside and up the stairs to my room. I saw a happy Bella sitting on the floor and I quickly hugged her. She and I let go and started talking about the time away from each other when Brendon and Ryan burst into the room smiling and holding their arms out like the had practiced this or something,

Brendon: Pack your bags!

Ryan: Because we're going to Disney World!

Brendon: And Universal

Ryan: So basically Florida!

Bella: What kind of FOB song is that?

Ryan: It's not a song it's a statement.

Me: Oh, I wish they had some more songs, though.

Brendon: Don't we all? Anyway, we are going to Orlando next Friday, so I guess we'll pack your bags.

His face looked sad now, probably because he realized he had to do more work.

Me: How long are we going?

Brendon: 2 weeks.

Me: 2 weeks?! What about sch-... Oh, wait. Nevermind.

Bella: Daddy! I don't wanna go! I'm not going!

Me: Yeah, Daddy, I think I'll sit this one out.

Brendon: What're you talking about, baby? What's wrong?

Me: I've never been on a pwane. I'm scared, daddy.

Brendon: Baby, you have absolutely nothing to worry about! I'll be with you the whole time! And we'll be flying on the private jet so you won't even need to be scared.

Me: Okay, Daddy.

I looked over to see Ryan calming down Bella, Brendon picked me up and walked out of the room,

Brendon: Let's go to the movie room, shall we?

I just nodded and buried my face in his neck. I was still scared, I never dreamed of going on a plane until I was like an adult, now I'm going on a plane in two weeks. He plopped me onto a chair and pressed play. I heard the theme song and immediately started fangirling. Josh walked in with C/N and looked surprised

Josh: Mind if we join in?

I was too busy focusing on the T.V. to care what he said, all I know was there was some murmuring behind me and C/N sat next to me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see a HUGE (fav Disney character animal)! It looked so adorable and was just like the real one! I jumped out of my seat and hugged the fuzzy ( breed of said animal). Brendon smiled and picked me up to place me back on the seat. Bella walked in too and so did Archie and the two girls. I'm not gonna bother learning their names. Everyone but Josh walked out and the movie continued. I hugged my (said animal) and smiled at everything that was happening in my life, then about halfway Into the movie I heard some whispering. I turned to see the two girls whispering to Archie, I looked back at the TV but eavesdropped in when I heard my name,

Girl1: She doesn't even deserve that (animal)! She probably isn't a real fan and only wanted it because she got it!

Girl2: I know right? She acts like she's everything just because her daddy's Brendon Urie, our dads the even better Tyler Joseph but we don't go around acting like we own the place!

Archie: Can you please be quiet? I'm trying to watch the movie?

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, no not here, not now. I thought it would stop because I'm not at school anymore but now it's still here, I watched the screen blankly then remembered;  
FLASHBACK  
She had just walked up to the two of us talking and started whispering in Bella's ear, it wasn't really a whisper, just quiet but I could hear still hear it.  
Wendie: She's so annoying, and she is so rude! No one likes her but she still acts like she's everything! I don't even get how she has any friends she doesn't deserve them! And she has everything so easy while everyone is struggling! Then she boasts about how easy life is! What do you think Bella?  
Bella: you know what I think? You really want to know what I think? I THINK YOU SHOULD SHUT UP BECAUSE YOU ARE ALWAYS SO MEAN TO PEOPLE! YOU CLASSIFY AS AN ACTUAL BULLY AND NOBODY WANTS TO SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE YOUR DAD’S A TUTOR MAYBE HE SHOULD TUTOR YOU ON YOUR MANNERS. BUT I DONT CARE ANYMORE ABOUT HIS POSITION, YOU ARE SO MEAN TO PEOPLE AND MAKE THEM FEEL SHITTY ABOUT THEMSELVES AND THATS JUST ON A DIFFERENT LEVEL OF JERKS. ITS INSULTING TO JERKS TO CALL YOU THAT! SO LEAVE US ALONE!  
Bella grabbed my hand and walked away from her into the school, I felt everyone's eyes looking at us for Bella's bravery. It was like they were all frozen by the scene we made. I wiped my tear and followed her down the hall.  
END FLASHBACK  
I got up and ran out the room, I could faintly hear Archie tell the girls to shut up and heard Bella follow me. I ran into my room and sat in the corner just crying. I heard Bella and C/N at the doorway and felt them rushing by me. Then I heard Archie,

Archie: I'm so sorry, y/n. I tried to get them to stop,

Me: your fine Archie, at least you tried.

I felt Bella rub my back,

Bella: I got this one guys,

Archie and C/N walked out and I suppose they went back to the movie room, Josh walked in and I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to see him now, or really ever. He said something to Bella and I felt her hands leave my back and heard the door close.

Josh: Y/N, what happened?

Me: Leave me alone, Dun.

Josh: Baby, I'm trying to help you,

Me: you could've done that when I actually needed it, years ago.

Josh: Please, I just want to talk to you, make things right,

Me: You can talk to me, but it's going to take a lot more to make things right. I don't know if you even can make things right.

Josh: I'm so sorry for leaving you, I don't know what I was thinking leaving you and your brother. I should've came back but I never got the chance to, baby please, please forgive me.

Me:.... okay but it doesn't make things 100% right.

Josh just hugged me and I hugged him back, we stayed like this for god knows how long until I let go and we just sat there in silence,

Me: so why did you break up with Debby Ryan?

Josh just laughed and nudged me, Then Bella walked into the room carrying my (Disney animal) and said the movie ended.

Josh: I'll go talk to Tyler about those girls.

He got up and left and Brendon and Ryan walked in.

Ryan: ready for lunch?

I snuggled a bit and nodded, Brendon just picked me up and walked down stairs I pushed at his chest and said no.

Me: Daddy, no. Let's eat upstaiws again. I don't want to go down.

Brendon: why baby?

Me: I wanna eat upstairs in my room.

Brendon: okay, but let's just get your food first, okay?

Me: okay.

I put my face in his neck as we walked into the kitchen. He grabbed 2 plates and some drinks as we walked back upstairs. When we got to the security of my room I jumped down and sat with Bella at the table, we were having some chicken strips, fruits and veggies. They used trays for plates so I felt back at school, I saw the assortment of fruits in a little bowl and green beans, corn, and carrots in a little pile on the side of the tray. I squeezed some ketchup on my plate then handed it to Bella. Brendon and Ryan said they'd be back when we were finished and walked out, I was left with Bella and she started talking to me about what just happened,

Bella: So what they said, none of it's true, Y/N. You deserve this lifestyle after what happened.

I just stayed silent not really wanting to get into the conversation.

Bella: But what did Josh say to you?

Me: well, he just wanted to apologize and I let him, but there's still stuff that needs to be done before we are completely fine.

Bella: Oh, well at least you're getting somewhere with him!

Me: yeah, anyway.... do you like someone? Particularly in this household?

I have a hunch that Bella likes Archie and I REALLY need to know if I'm right!

Bella: Maybe...

I stayed silent for a moment, Bella easily cracks even under no pressure,

Bella: OKAY! It's Archie! Happy?!

Me: Yes! You two would be so cute together! Why not go tell him? Let's go!

She looked at me like I was crazy, probably because I am.

Bella: what? No way! I'm not brave! I could NOT tell him!

Me: Bella, why so worried? We only get one chance at life so don't you want to live free like me?

To be honest, I have a LOT of things tying me down, things that will hold me back, but for sake of Bella, I'm going to forget those things and act like they don't affect me.

Bella: Well, yeah. I guess so,

Me: THEN GO AND LIVE IT!

(omg so my little christian boi me just wrote that in their bc at my church we have to wwatch this annoying video every week and it always says at the end 'THEN GO AND LIVE IT' so yea!)

Bella: Okay, let's tell him in the playpen after lunch!

Me: Wait, what?

Bella: Daddy said that after we eat they are going out for a bit because of work so we had to stay in the play pen.

Me: wait, what the- are you serious? In a playpen, for an hour, with those girls?

Bella: Well, it's not a playpen it's just this really big playroom with beds and toys and stuff for us.

Me: Oh,

I continued eating until I finished my plate. I drank my cup of water and waited for Bella. After she finished, which took FOREVER, we decided to go to the playpen. We had to crawl, though because as Brendon said, we were only 2-3ish years old and I really don't want to get in trouble. When we got to the playroom I saw Ryan and Brendon trying to set up something and Brendon's eyes got wide when he saw me, he suddenly looked upset and Ryan shared his expression  
Brendon: Y/N, what are you doing out of the room?

Me: I just thought that since we were done we could come here. Sorry,

Brendon: It's fine but you need to be punished. Ten minutes, timeout.

He pointed to a corner and I slowly walked over looking down at the floor obviously sad.

Ryan: You too, Bella. Go to that corner,

He pointed to the corner opposite to me and Bella walked over clearly as sad as I was. I sat down and started thinking about why I walked out, wait, what? Wtf am I doing? Brendon can't treat me like a baby! I'm 13 not 3! I looked upset then remembered; it was my idea to follow their stupid thing. I hugged my legs silently and turned around to see Bella curled up into a ball staring at Ryan's phone that was on the floor with a countdown timer. I caught Brendon's eye and he motioned for me to turn back around I hung my head as I turned back around. I just thought for the rest of the time, thought about how I’m here, how I could be at home right now, and thought about how old was I supposed to be. I’m 99% sure he said around 3ish. Before I knew it I heard the faint noise of an alarm and Brendon picked me up and took me back to the room.

Brendon: Next time you need to go somewhere you have to call for me, okay?

Me:okay, 

He turned to leave but I had to ask him,

Me: Daddy, wait. How old am I? Just so I can get into the mindset

Brendon: 2-3ish

I nodded softly and Ryan brought Bella in and sat her next to me, he gave us some coloring books and a tablet to watch t.v. on. We sat happily until it was time to go into the playroom. I was taken into the room and seated be Bella in the corner I looked wearily at everyone, including the two girls, and leaned back to rest on the wall. But wait, I was here first so I’m going to show those girls whose boss, fuck,I’m taking back the crown.


	12. Mona Lisa, I'd pay to see you frown

CONTINUATION OF PREVIOUS

Y/N P.O.V.

The door to the room locking from the outside signaled that they were officially leaving. I sighed and Bella and I moved to a corner away from them. I pulled out my phone I had snuck in and plugged in my earphones. I felt someone behind me and looked to see C/N moving so he could be my headrest. We started watching CRANKTHATFRANK videos and laughed the whole time, eventually, Archie joined us so we decided to play it to the tv in the room. of course, the two girls got mad saying it was a cussing channel but IN SYNC WE ALL SHOUTED 'FAMILY (clap) FRIENDLY (clap) ALTERNATIVE (clap) CONTENT (clap)' they got really mad and stormed off, now they know that I'm the queen and honestly they might as well be Mona Lisa because I'd pay to see them frown. We all laughed and related to his videos and did all his challenges. I tried to get Bella and Archie set up and have them hold hands, but they just blushed every time and seemed embarrassed. I think Archie feels the same for Bella. We watched video after video, and I looked at the clock and realized it was already 9. And just on time the door opened and Daddy walked in he picked me up and walked toward the room with Ryan holding Bella. Everyone went their separate ways for the night. Daddy set me on the changing table and changed me into my pajamas which were just some fluffy shorts and a white t-shirt. He picked me up so Bella could get changed when we heard knocking on the door.

Daddy: come in,

Josh walked in with C/N by his side looking worried,

Josh: May I talk to Y/N about... You know.

Daddy: Sure,

He walks me over to Josh and set me down. Josh walked into C/N and his room and set me down on the bed next to the crib.

Josh: So, I've been thinking and since we released the album and are going on tour soon we decided that we didn't want to be lonely and leave you-

He nodded to C/N

Josh:- and you-

He nodded to me

Josh: alone or without me so Tyler and I have decided to ask if you want to go on tour, so do you want to go?

Wait!??!?! JOSH IS ASKING ME TO GO ON TOUR?! ABSOLUTELY!!!!!

Me: Are you serious? Of course!

Josh: The only thing is we are going with other people so you can't be littles but punishments will still apply.

C/N looked down gloomily and nodded

C/N: Okay, I wanna go!!!

Josh smiled and nodded

Josh: Okay, we are going to leave to Nashville in the 15th, so 4 days. And we are going to be on a tour bus so make sure you bring things to do, okay?

Me: Okay!

He picked me up and walked over to my room and set me down in my crib

Josh: Goodnight, baby

I returned the goodnight and when he walked out I completely vented to Bella.

Bella: What?!? That's so cool! Make sure you send me lots of pics!

Me: So you're not sad that I'm leaving for months?

Bella: No, you love the band and Josh is your dad, I will miss you but I'll survive. I promise.

I hugged her and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

FOUR DAYS LATER LOADING INTO THE BUS

I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!! I GET TO GO ON TOUR WITH TWENTY ØNE PILØTS! We loaded onto the bus and I gave my final goodbyes to Bella and Archie, the girls were staying because they were scared of touring. But I'm not. Me and C/N walked into the large bus and saw how enormous it was on the inside. We had to share a bed which really wasn't a problem tbh, and I set my bags on one side while he set his on the other. I looked out the window and waved to Daddy who looked like he was hugging Ryan in the early, early morning. When we got past the house I saw the 3 men turn around and walk inside. Daddy had actually been squeezing Ryan's butt and smacked Dallon on the ass. Oop, gay. Well, he is pansexual.

C/N: Welp, it's going to be a 29-hour drive and I have to shake this littleness off so what should we do?

Me: Well let's do teen things like scroll Instagram and use Snap. Make tweets, idk.

We both pull out our phones and jump on the bed facing the same way on our backs as we download the apps. I make a new Instagram and take a picture of us two. I put a filter on and post it making sure to caption that I moved cross country and saw him. Then I texted Bella about my new account. I also followed C/N new account and then we headed over to Snapchat. We played with the filters a bit and took some photos. I saved a really cute one of C/N kissing my cheek and made it my new lock screen, he did the same except vice versa where I was kissing his cheek. We downloaded lots of other games and I think we finally got rid of our little selves. I heard my stomach growl a bit and realized I hadn't eaten breakfast and it was already lunchtime, so if we left at 12 am and it's 1 that means that we've been on the road for 13hours! Only 16 more to go! C/N and I walked out and saw Josh and Tyler eating sandwiches.

Me: what? You never told us it was lunchtime.

Tyler: Oh, I tried. You two were too busy playing games to hear me though.

C/N: Oh, sorry.

We walked over and made our sandwiches then sat down on one of the built-in tables as Tyler started strumming on his ukulele. I got back on my insta to see that Brendon, Dallon, Ryan, Tyler, Josh, Archie, Bella, and the girls all follow me. I accepted everyone except guess who; Bella. No, I'm kidding I accepted Bella first! I blocked the girls. I posted a picture of my sandwich and put an emoji on it. Then I changed my bio to; "Excuse me, could you please leave?" And quotes from all my fav bands. Josh and Tyler started talking about the Nashville arena while Tyler was tuning his ukulele. I grabbed a pair of Josh's special Bandito drumsticks and drummed on the side of the table. I got so into it that I drummed NATN but C/N took the drumsticks away as I was just about to kick the cabinet to resemble a drum. I blushed at my actions and quickly leaned back into my seat.

Me: Josh, what is there to do? I'm kinda bore- I HAVE THE BEST IDEA! C/N follow me!

We ran inside the room and I pulled my light green Beatles army jacket out and got two rolls of duct tape. C/N looked at my mischievous grin and nodded, he walked over to his closet and pulled out a hoodie similar to mine. I handed him a roll and I did the Josh Dun design. Now, earlier when I said I didn't like Twenty One Pilots I maybe was completely lying. I truly loved the band and they really did help me a lot. After I finished I admired my work and put the jacket on making sure it was the perfect fit. It was. I grabbed a pair of converse and my black skinny jeans and put tape on those too. I put on my whole outfit including the paisley bandana, gold circle glasses, and a yellow beanie on and took a picture in a body length mirror.

Me: This is definitely going on my Instagram and Snapchat.

C/N smirked and took a picture of his Tyler design and posted it too. We both took off the clothes and I put on tour merch and some black ripped jean shorts. I laid down with the glasses on and fixed the bandana so it was now a headband. C/N laid beside me,

Me: wanna play a game?

C/N: Sure, what game?

Me: Truth or Dare!

I pulled up the game on my phone and started playing it. I spun once and chose dare

C/N: I dare you to try and dance to Nickelback.

Me: What the cuss? No one knows that!

He played the song on his phone and I started sorta dancing to the lyrics. God, I hated every second of it! After 30 seconds he paused it and I sat down, it took a moment for him to stop laughing and I was blushing furiously. When he stopped we spun again and it landed on him thankfully. He chose dare.

Me: you have to go out there and tell Tyler that you want to join the band as a keytarist.

C/N: What? No that's weird.

Me: you have 1 minute.

He groaned and got up and went to the *living room* I heard parts of their conversation and a little cheer from Josh. Then a moment later a boo from Tyler. C/N walked back in laughing his head off and explained,

C/N: I told them and Josh was all happy but also like 'the fuck is a keytar?-

Josh passed by the bunk

Josh: Language

C/N: -and then I said it was a dare and I'm kidding Tyler booed at me and then shooed me

I laughed at their reactions and spun again, me.

Me: I pick truth this time

C/N: wimp.

Me: laugh all you want, I'm not going to be looking like an idiot.

It gave me a question and I read the question out loud

Me: How many people have you kissed, who would you kiss again? Well, I've kissed one but I would definitely kiss them again.

I found myself blushing furiously at my own words, I looked back up to see C/N slowly creeping towards me with a warm look in his eyes. I knew what was going to happen, I want to go on with what was going to happen. He looked at me when he was centimeters away from my face and said two words

C/N: Me too,

We slowly kissed softly, it was for literally two seconds. We both pulled away

Me: Yep, definitely would fucking do again

Josh: Language.

For fuck’s sake!!


	13. Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind)

CONTINUATION OF PREVIOUS  
Y/N P.O.V.  
He laughed at my comment and slid back to his spot. I yawned slightly and looked at the time. 4 o' clock. Only twelve more hours.

Me: I'm going to take a nap, wanna join me?

C/N: Sure,

I hopped into the same bunk bed that we had to share and snuggled under the covers. He laid down on the side facing out. I thought about how the tour was going to go. What if I miss Bella or Brendon? How would I be able to talk to them? Would Josh make Tyler take care of me? Before I could think of any more worries I drifted off to sleep.  
THREE HOURS LATER...  
I was awoken by Josh jumping onto the bed in-between me and C/N. I groaned and pushed him away, he chuckled at my actions and shook me softly. I refused to get up and turned away from him, I heard him slightly groan and I felt his arms get underneath me. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder, blanket and all. I just went with it as we walked out to the seats. He set me down on one of the seats and I curled back into a ball. C/N sat right across from me and looked just as tired me.

Josh: Dinner is ready,

He set two bowls in front of us. Ramen Noodles!!! I eagerly sat up and licked my lips. Yessss! I freaking love Noodles!

Tyler: So to lure her out of her bed you must use noodles!

I laughed at his comment and slurped my noodles happily. Me and C/N were seeing who could do the best slurp and he beat me by slurping a really long one and as it came up it flicked him in the eye. I laughed for like 5 minutes. When we were finished we just sat by each other telling stories, jokes, and reenacting vines. I checked my phone and saw it was already 2 am.

Me: Oh, wow. It's 2 in the morning.

C/N: Dang,

Josh: Well, we only have two hours left so, nap time!

I rushed to my bed and laid down right in the middle, C/N wasn't very pleased with this and decided to lay right on me

Me: Ow! Hey!

He laughed and I moved to my designated side and he did to his. I laid peacefully and slowly drifted off to sleep.

4 AND A HALF HOURS LATER

I was softly shaken awake by C/N and groaned. Josh and Tyler were ready and I had to get ready, I looked at my phone; 6:37. Ugh, it's too early. I checked my outfit and saw that I was wearing the same thing as yesterday. Okay so maybe if I put on some black ripped jeans then I'll be fine. I went to the restroom and quickly did my routine and walked back to my bed. C/N was dressed in band merch and black jeans. Wow, we are a legit emo couple, like CrankthatFrank and Eva, I mean, they are a true emo power couple. I looked out the window and we were in some vacant parking lot. I walked into the kitchen and started playing on my phone. I have no idea what we are doing today so hopefully Josh or Tyler will elaborate on that. After I beat 2 levels of my (favorite game) and was on my third level I heard a voice behind me

Tyler: wow, You're pretty good at that!

Me: Fuck! What the hell, Tyler?!? You don't just scare people like that!

Tyler laughed and watched me try and beat the third level. I did and high-fived him. Then Josh and C/N walked in and sat down at the same tables as yesterday.  
Josh: So, we have to go to a meeting in an hour and you can't stay at the bus alone so.....

Me: So...

Tyler: So you have to come with us.

C/N: Okay. What's bad about that? Why did it need a 'so'?

Tyler: the meeting is like 2 hours long because we go over all the tour stuff then we have a rehearsal. So for two hours, you'll be in a huge hall sitting quietly.

Me: okay, I'll bring my headphones then,

C/N: Same, 

Josh: Well, that was easier than I thought. Okay we leave now and also, everyone else is now on the bus.

Me: Everyone else? Who?

Josh: we always have some crew on the bus with us. They are now here. 

The door opened and 4 guys walked on and said their hi's to Tyler and Josh. Then the worst part, they came to me and I may or may not be shy in social situations. They said hi to me and C/N and then went back to put their stuff on their bunks. After the guys moved in there were no more bunks open. So that explains why me and C/N had to share! We all walked off the bus and it was so freaking cold. I ran back inside and grabbed my bandito jacket then walked outside. C/N already had his on and we were completely matching. I blushed at the thought and we walked inside. The venue was huge and I looked all around it. C/N ran right on stage and stood in the middle. He took out his phone and took a boomerang on IG. The only way I knew was it looked like he took a picture then typed something and as soon as he put his phone away I felt a buzz in my back pocket. Tyler, Josh, and the 4 guys walked toward the stage too. Then some other guys came and they took us backstage for the band meeting. C/N and I were directed by Josh to go back to the arena and be as quiet as possible. He said we could mess around with the instruments but to make sure they weren't plugged in. I nodded and me and C/N walked back to the arena. 

Me: Okay, so for two whole hours we're going to be in here. And it's 7am so it'll be 9am when they come out here to rehearse. I'm going to play drums, can you sing?

C/N: Yea, but not in front of people.

Me: But, I'm your girlfriend so could you? Please!

C/N: Well, I guess I-

Me: Great! Let's do... What should we do?

C/N: Stressed out 100%

Me: Umm... okay! I just needed to get the beat down.

I walked over to the drums and checked the connection cable, then got ready. 

C/N: Ready?

Me: Yep!

C/N: I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard  
I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words  
I wish I found some chords in an order that is new  
I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang

Damn! He's so good! He hits every note perfectly and it sounds just like the real one! He was so into it and I just kept my same beat. Tbh, we sound great together. 

C/N: I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink  
But now I'm insecure and I care what people think  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out

When he sang I felt so free, like when I play the drums. Every time I play the drums for a song I love I pour my heart and soul into it. I was hitting so hard I got scared the drums would break but they were very, very well made so I'm sure someone thought that with all Josh's pounding they had to make the best of the best. I decided to rap the next part because I love it,

C/N and me: Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young  
How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from  
I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it  
Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one  
It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose  
Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam  
But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered  
Out of student loans and tree-house homes we all would take the latter

I continued playing as he sang the next part. Oh my freaking fuck, he sounds so awesome

C/N: My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out

C/N: We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Yeah  
We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Yeah  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Yeah

He stepped away for the mic and bowed toward me. I clapped for him and stepped away from the drums.

Me: That was sick! Wanna switch?

C/N: Yeah, let's do a different one, ummm

Me: Heavydirtysoul!

He nodded and got ready at the drums, I plugged my phone into a small speaker to play the background music. I love this song and I can rap the whole part. It started playing and I got ready.

Me: There's an infestation in my minds imagination,  
Hope they choke on smoke cuz I'm smoking them out the basement,  
This is not rap this is not hip hop just another attempt to make the voices stop.  
Just another attempt to make the voices stop  
Rapping to prove nothing, just writing to say something  
'Cause I wasn't the only one who wasn't rushing to say nothing  
This doesn't mean I lost my dream  
It's just right now I got a really crazy mind to clean  
Gangsters don't cry  
Therefore, therefore I'm  
Mr. Misty-eye, therefore I'm

(A)(X2) Can you save  
Can you save my,  
Can you save my heavydirtysoul? 

For me, oh

(X2) Can you save my heavy dirty soul  
For me, oh (A)

No, I didn't understand the thing you said  
If I didn't know better, I guess you're all already dead  
Mindless zombies walking around with a limp and a hunch  
Saying stuff like, "You only live once"  
You got one time to figure it out  
One time to twist and one time to shout  
One time to think and I say we start now  
Sing with me if you know what I'm talking about  
Gangsters don't cry  
Therefore, therefore I'm  
Mr. Misty-eye, therefore I'm  
(Repeat A)  
Death inspired me like a dog inspires a rabbit  
Death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit  
(Repeat A)  
Can you save  
Can you save my, save my  
Can you save my heavy dirty soul?  
Can you save  
Can you save my, save my  
Can you save my heavy dirty soul?

I let go of the mic and looked back at C/N. He finished and looked back at me, I gave him a small smile and he put away the drumsticks and walked toward me.

C/N: I didn't know you could rap?!

Me: Well, now you know. What should we do now?

C/N: I don't know, it's only been-

He looked at the time on his phone.

C/N:- 20 minutes

Me: How? We haven't been playing for that long... Have we?!

C/N: Apparently so, 

Me: You know what we should do?! We should take a drumstick and post pictures of the sights we see while on tour! Okay let's take one of the arena,

I grabbed the yellow drumstick and held it horizontally so the band name would show, I took a photo of the empty arena and quickly posted it.

C/N: What's the caption?

Me: 'Starting in Nashville! Can't wait to see you guys there! ||-//(black heart yellow heart)'... Now I'm going to get back on the drums. Why don't you try the keyboard?

C/N walked over to the keyboard and started playing. I went back to the drums and tried to drum to some songs I knew by heart. 

ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER...

I was deep into drumming and C/N was back to singing. We were currently finishing up Migraine. Our sounds sounded a lot louder now and I'm kinda scared we're going to get in trouble for making too much noise.

C/N: Made it this far, Made it this...

I heard a lot of clapping from behind us and I turned and saw all the people watching us. I blushed very hard and hung my head down. 

Tyler: Wow, C/N, I didn't know you could sing. 

C/N: Oh, it's-uh. It's nothing, really.

He sounded so shy and it was so adorable,

Me: It's nothing?! You sound so good!

C/N smiled softly and looked at Tyler proudly. I melted a little bit at his smile, god it was perfect. I was shaken away by my thoughts when I felt someone touching my shoulder.

Josh: Wow, Y/N. I didn’t know you played drums! Why didn’t you tell me?! 

Me: oh, I guess it just never came up. 

Josh: What songs can you play by the band?

Me: Any song really. 

Josh: Jumpsuit?

I played the main beat for jumpsuit and then cut to a really crazy part. He smiled at me and I felt so happy and proud that the Josh Dun likes how I play drums. 

Josh: Cool,

Tyler: Okay, we need to rehearse this thing people let’s go, let’s go!

I laughed at his actions and quickly got off the drums, Josh stopped me though,

Josh: why don’t you play for rehearsal?

Me: No, I shouldn’t. Tyler might get mad.

Josh: Pshhh, Tyler’s a cinnamon roll.

I sat back on the seat and got ready. Tyler looked back and smiled at me then started. Omg, I can’t believe I’m playing the for the band’s rehearsal! I heard the music Jumpsuit come on and I got ready

3 HOURS LATERRRERREEEEEREREEEEEEE

After we played all the songs and Tyler made some edits, we were all starving. A guy I know knew as Adam came over and told us that lunch was ready in another room. 

Josh: Okay, just let me get my shirt back on.

I looked over and saw that Josh was now shirtless. WHEN DID HE HAVE TIME TO GET SHIRTLESS?!?! AND WHY??IM THE ONE PLAYING THE FREAKING DRUMS!!!

Me: Why do you have your shirt off?!?! How did you get your shirt off?! When did you get your shirt off?!? 

Josh just smiled as he put his shirt back over his head. But he was still taking his sweet time to get his phone.

Me: I’m Ready to Go!

C/N: So get me out of my mind.

Me: Did you really just make a band reference from my sentence?

C/N: Yep!

He smirked and walked down the hallway, I scoffed and followed after him. I mumbled about how nobody makes references in my sentences, and he just ducking laughed. I fucking love this kid.


	14. But It’s Better If You Do

SAME TIME AS PREVIOUS  
BELLA P.O.V

Today I was with Brendon, or Dada. He and Ryan had agreed that Brendon would now take care of me when Ryan was gone, even after tour. I was sitting on his lap as we watched a horror movie, the movies would help get Y/N off my mind. I was really excited for her and knew that this would help her relationship with Josh, but I really do miss her. Brendon shuffled to reach some popcorn (I get popcorn for lunch because Brendon says he's the 'cool' daddy) and popped some in his mouth. I flinched as the jump-scare came and Brendon just held me tighter to signify that he's going to protect me. It got really scary and I buried my face into his side. He paused it and picked me up, laid me on his chest and rubbed circles on my back to calm me down. He switched it to a Disney movie and we watched that for the rest of the time. It was my favorite The Little Mermaid. I've always loved Ariel and Flounder. We watched that until my nap time and I fell asleep peacefully on Brendon's chest...

2 HOURS LATER...

I was awaken by soft shakes and saw that Daddy was waking up me and Dada. I looked groggily at Brendon because it turns out he fell asleep too, Daddy picked me up and shook Dada more violently, and more violently, and more violently, then he set me back down on the end of the couch and pushed Dada off. Brendon just curled up on the floor and groaned. Ryan scoffed and picked me up. We headed to the kitchen because it was Ryan's turn to cook today and Brendon had to go watch the girls. Ugh, those girls. I freaking hate those two, I know I know, daddy would get mad if I used that language but he can't hear me now! Those girls are rude, mean, selfish, and just downright annoying! Daddy set me down and I walked over to a small table with coloring books. 

Me: Can I cowor, daddy?

(Can I color, Daddy?)

Ryan: Yes, baby.

I grabbed the pack of crayons and a Disney coloring book, then colored most of the pictures that were of the little mermaid. After what felt like FOREVER, daddy said the food was ready and Brendon came in with those two brats. You know what's sad? I still don't know their names, oh well, who cares?

Y/N P.O.V  
JUST FEW HOURS TILL SHOWTIME!

I stood on the floor with C/N watching as people filed in. I was getting bored quickly and I really want to get out of here,

Me: Can we go get food? I'm hungry,

C/N: Yeah, let's go backstage, 

We walked to the side of the gate and the security guard was told to let us in prior to avoid any situations, then walked back to where Josh and Tyler might be. We walked to their dressing room and just like we thought, they were there. 

C/N: Can we have money for food? They have a (fav fast food place) in here! 

Tyler: Uh, Yeah. Here's $20 bucks.

He handed me a twenty dollar bill and I put it into my wallet/phone case. We thanked them and walked happily out. I guided us through the herds of people so we could get to the food stands. I was STARVING!!!!!! We walked up to a (fav fast food place) which was conveniently located there. It wasn't that long of a line and when we ordered I got my favorite. After we got our food we walked backstage and I gave Tyler his change, told them good luck, and we went to another room and ate. Then, walked back to the standing area where there were a lot of people. We took pictures and joked around. The room crowded quickly as the time got closer to the concert. I was super excited that we were front row! A girl next to me was equally excited and fell before me.

Me: Oh my Josh! Are you okay?!

Her: Oh, I'm fine, I'm just a doofus.

Me: Okay, uhm, Hi. My names y/n

I stuck my hand out to her, she was really cool, she had on the same merch as me, and had yellow tape on her shoulders like Tyler's. 

Her: Oh, hi! My name's Ella! 

Me: Cool, so what brings you here?

Ella: My friends and I came, what about you?

Me: Josh is my dad.

Ella: Same, Josh is my daddy.

Me: No seriously Josh is my biological father.

Ella: Your joking. Josh doesn't have kids,

Me: watch I'll prove it during the concert!

Ella: Anyway, what's your favorite song?

Me: I do love (2nd fav song) but I have to go with (fav song)!

Ella: Oh my Josh, my favorite is Message Man.

Me: What song always gets you? Mine's either leave the city or addict with a pen.

Ella: Same! So what’s your favorite trench song?

Me: (fav trench song!) or (other fav trench song)

Ella: My favorite is Chlorine or Neon Gravestones,  
Me: What’s your favorite slow song? Mine is ( fav slow song)

Ella: Oh Ms. Believer, definitely!

We continued talking and jostling and I eventually introduced her to C/N as we were listening to the openers and I even touched Max Frosts’ hand! After they all left the stage was overcome by a black curtain and we were all left to wait for them to come out. It felt like forever and I checked my watch. Only a couple more minutes because they were supposed to start at 9:00. 

Ella: Omg the music is starting!!!!

I heard Josh hitting the discs but there was still 2 minutes left. 

Ella: This is taking forever what- OH MY JOSH 

The curtains dropped down. After a moment of darkness a torch was lit at the front center stage. Josh appeared in his banditø outfit and was holding a torch. He walked to the front of a walkway and then walked back. The concert soon began...

AFTER THE CONCERT...  
After they left the stage I looked back over too Ella who was still shocked that she was sitting by JOSH DUN’S DAUGHTER! IKR I’d be pretty surprised too, Ella wasn’t looking at me though, she was looking down at her phone. 

Me: Ella, are you okay?

A tear fell down her cheek and rested below her chin, the white screen glistening against the salty water that gave me my answer,

Me: What happened? Are you okay!

Ella: My friends left me and my parents said not to come home... Ever.

Me:What?! Are you serious? Can I do anything for you?!

Ella: No it’s fine, I can just walk to... actually she ditched me, I can go to... they wouldn’t want me. I’ll figure something out.

Me: No, you can come with us, we’ll figure something out. I grabbed her hand and we walked backstage after talking to the known security guard. I took her to the room that C/N and I previously ate in,

Me: I’ll be right back just stay here for a second,

She nodded and I ran down the hall to the band’s room, I stopped quickly outside the open door and listened, something just didn’t feel right.

Tyler: I don’t know man, I’m tired of those two girls and I don’t want them anymore. I can just take them back to the place the cake from, Hell. Besides, they hurt Y/N and I care about her ‘cause she’s your kid.

Josh: Thanks but are you sure you want to give them up? Who would you use in return?

Tyler: I’ll find someone, but I really want to so I’ll tell Brendon to take them back. 

Josh: Ty, that’s worse than breaking up over text! I don’t think you should do that,

I whispered quietly to myself

Me: Why Tyler, but it’s better if you do! Also, fuck them.


	15. Tonight We Are Victorious

CONTINUATION OF PREVIOUS   
YOUR P.O.V.

I stayed standing as quiet as possible and waited for the right moment to walk in. I also wanted to get as much information as possible to tell C/N.

Tyler: I know I shouldn't but I'm going to call Brendon right now and tell him.

I heard some shuffling and I decided to step back and make it look like I was just about to walk in. I ended up bumping into Tyler who had one arm in his leather jacket and one held his phone up to his ear.

Me: Sorry,

Tyler: Oh, my bad.

I walked in and sat down on the couch facing Josh. He was already on his phone and I'm not even sure he noticed me.

Me: So,

His head immediately shot up

Josh: How long have you been In here?!

Me: I just walked in. So, if I were to find a person, hypothetically, and they were in need of a family, could I possibly, I don't know maybe, sorta...

Josh: What happened?

I sighed and stood up. I began pacing across the room as I began to tell him the story.

Me: I made a friend at the concert and at the end she got a text from her parents saying they didn't want her to come home ever again. So she has no place to go and she's in the other room with C/N.

Josh: So what now?

Me: I don't know!! That's why I asked you! She could live with us but she might disagree with your... ~ways~.

Josh: Well, she has no other option. Look, for now we'll adopt her and towards the end of tour we will tell her. Where is she?

Me: In the dressing room.

Josh: Okay well let's go talk to her and see what happens.

I nodded and he walked out with me in close pursuit. He turned down the hall towards the dressing room and when we finally reached the door I heard gasping.

Me: Wait!

I whispered silently to Josh right before he opened the door. I got in front and listened quietly.

C/N: Well, now that I know you're a little I think it's safe to say I'm one too.

Ella: Really?!

C/N: Yeah... Well, I didn't ask to be one it sorta just... Happened. I was taken and it just started. Josh is my caretaker.

Ella: Wow, I can't believe it. I'm a little bit with no caretaker. My parents don't know about it...

C/N: Oh, well maybe-

I took this moment to open the door and Josh walked in. Ella's face immediately went pale. Her jaw dropped and she went wide-eyed, and I'm talking WIDE, like saucer wide.

Ella: Wait. What?! You're the.... the..... You're Josh Dun!

Josh: I know. I hope I am,

Josh: Listen, I know your predicament and I really want to help you out. So I'm going to adopt you. If it's alright with you, is it?

Ella: uh.......... what? Uhm, yea, I mean Yes!

Josh: Great,so do you need to go home to get anything?

Ella: I can't.

Josh: Well, we're going to. Cool?

Ella: Yea, I guess.

CUT FRAME TO THE GANG KNOCKING ON ELLA'S HOUSE DOOR

The door swung open to reveal two tall adults. The mother was in an extremely tight pencil skirt with a light blue blouse. Her hair was pinned up into a perfect bun and her makeup looked flawless. She was obviously a very high ranked businesswoman. The father on the other hand, was wearing a black suit and a blue shirt with a white tie. His blazer was unbuttoned to reveal his solid pitch black belt.

Father: May we help you?

Josh: Yes, Ella's here to get her stuff.

Mother: Pardon me?

Ella: You kicked me out mom, I was adopted, I'm trying to get my stuff.

Mother: I would never kick you out!

Ella: I have the texts. Don't try to lie now that someone knows. Now let me get my stuff, please.

Father: Ella, you can get your stuff. Just go get it and leave.

Ella walked in and ran upstairs. The mother moved aside and let Josh and I in. We stood for a moment as they walked over to the couch.

Mother: May I get you a drink?

Me: No, thank you.

She nodded and the father motioned us over to where he resided on the couch.

Father: Come sit down for a second.

I slowly walked over to a 3 seater couch and sat on the end, and Josh sat on the other end.

Father: Why did you want to adopt her? Why would you want to take her in?

Josh: Because we care about our fans, I don't want them getting hurt,

The father nodded along to his words, again looking back at us in thought. After what seems like eternity Ella came back down with her bag and we all stood up,

Mother: Well, if you want her than take her.

Ella's hand gripped her handle on her suitcase even tighter as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Josh: Alright, come on.

We walked out and was goodbye-d by a loud door slam. I sat in the back with Ella and it was a short ride back to the bus. I looked over to see how well Ella was handling this and I got my answer from the tear that fell down her cheek, lit by the streetlights. She wiped it away with her hand and looked back up. After that there were no more tears. Finally, we made it back to the tour bus, Brad, the photographer, hopped back in his car and we were once again on our way. Once I got on the bus I was greeted by the fresh smell of food! I smiled happily because I smelled my fav., (Fav food)! I went to take a (bite, piece, spoon, whatever) but Tyler stopped me as I was reaching out for it.

 

Tyler: You already ate!

Me: But it's (fav food)!

Tyler: But it's our food! Go eat a snack or something. Ella, would you like some?

Me: Wha?!

Ella: No thanks, I'm not hungry. 

Me: Come on, Ella. Let's get you settled in.

I took her to the back and I showed her everything. She put her suitcase in a little cubby that had a layer for everyone.

Ella: Where am I going to sleep? 

Me: On this bed,

I pointed to the bed I had recently shared with C/N. He's now going to sleep below us in the extra bed that was somebody's.

Me: Oh, and I gotta tell you something,

I whispered so quietly only she could hear.

Me: We can't be littles on tour, no one knows about it so we have to keep it undercover. Got it?

Ella: Okay, So, who's my new daddy?

Me: I think Tyler.

Ella's face immediately brightened. 

Ella: The Tyler Joseph????

Me: Yep,

Ella: Oh my god. I'm a loser, though, he won't want me!

Me: Ella, you're not a loser. You're cool!

Tyler: Hey, come back here I want to introduce you two to someone!

We walked through the curtain that separated the beds from the rest of the bus and saw Tyler standing with some lady with white hair and blue eyes. OMG IS THAT JENNA?

Jenna: Hi, I'm Jenna!

Me: I-I know! I'm (Y/N)

Ella: Hi! I'm Eleanor, but I go by Ella.

Jenna: Hey!

Tyler: Alright you can finish unpacking.

We walked back to the beds and Ella grabbed her p.j.s and I did the same. I walked into the restroom and changed, then Ella changed and we brushed our teeth. I (braided or whatever way you put your hair up) and she put hers in a high ponytail. Her hair was thick and long, (just how I like my men's milkshakes, I like my milkshakes thick and in a tall glass and made by my man.) and it reminded me of this Bella's. I really miss her so I'm going to facetime her tonight. 

Ella: So is there anyone else I should know about?

Me: Well, my ~other~ daddy is Brendon Urie.

Ella: BRENDON URIE?!

Me: Yeah, uhm, My best friends’ dad is Ryan Ross,

Ella: George Ryan Ross |||???

Me: Dallon Weekes has a kid that’s cute and British, and yeah.

Ella: Any MCR or FOB members?

Me: Nah, just P!ATD and TØP,

Ella: That’s still amazing!!! When can we see them?? 

Me: At Christmas time.

Ella: Sick!!

Me: Let’s go out there now!

MONTHS LATER IN 2 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS! WITH; DEBBY RYAN, JOSH DUN, TYLER JOSEPH, JENNA JOSEPH, YOU, ELLA, AND C/N.  
Ella: Why are we still in New Zealand again? The shows are over.

Josh: Because it’s a nice little vacation spot,

He looked over at Tyler and smiled. What were they planning? A while later we were going to the beach and I wore black leggings with a Blurryface tank top, I was ready for the beach! But Josh took C/N and I with Debby to a treehouse in the woods. Josh and Debby were dating for a long time and I loved Debby so much! I really hope she becomes my step-mom one day! As we climbed up the sight was gorgeous! Brad helped me take some photos of the woods and they were beautiful! After a while me and C/N sat on the floor I decided to look more closely at the view and Josh was slowly getting on one knee. Brad was on ready to take a photo. I nudged C/N hard and he looked up. Debby noticed him and put her hand over her mouth, I did the same. Josh pulled a ring out of his pocket and looked at Debby 

Josh: Debby, will you marry me?

Debby: No way, No way!

I started crying, C/N hugged me and Debby and Josh hugged! I ran over to Debby and Josh and hugged them, C/N joined and Brad took a ‘family’ photo. We all stood there in pure bliss at the engagement. Fuck yeah, tonight we are victorious!!

A/N so sorry for the late update I couldn’t post for awhile! I’m so happy for Jebby!


	16. Love Is Not A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat a filler with a really big twist and sadly this story is coming to an end but I'm already working on a new one!

TIME SKIP TO BACK "HOME" IN OHIO. SAME PEOPLE FROM THE END OF LAST CHAPTER.

YOUR P.O.V.

Josh sat down in front of me and C/N. He rubbed his hands together and looked down. He sighed before speaking.

Josh: So, me and Debby are getting married, and ~this~

He made circular motions with his hands 

Josh:- Can't continue,

Me: Wait, can you be more exact?

Josh: You can't be little anymore. So, Y/N, you are coming with me, and C/N you can either go be a little for Brendon or come with me. I'll give you some time to think about it but just know that whatever you choose is fine. 

C/N: Okay, when do I have to decide by?

Josh: 3 days. We're flying back to L.A. to go get Y/N's stuff and we can either get your stuff or you just relax. Anyway, let's get back out there! It's New Year's eve and whoever you're with at midnight is your love.

Me: Well, you already found yours and I'm going to be single for life.

Josh laughed and we walked back out to the house party. Josh found Debby and there were only 10 minutes left till midnight. C/N and I snuck away and climbed to the rooftop. It was filled with soft lights and it was beautiful, the sight was amazing. We sat on the floor and hung our legs off to the side. They set up a screen in the backyard and it was counting down the time. We sat there snuggled in a blanket. I leaned onto his shoulder,

Me: So what are you going to do? We can't date if we're siblings, and I don't really like the idea of dating a little. But, it's your life. 

C/N: I might go with Jordan or Ashley. Not technically their son, so we wouldn't be related.

Me: Anybody else?

C/N: I don't know. Maybe Zack Joseph. But I promise I'll stay close.

He held my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Everyone started counting down from 10 and we counted down as well.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

4...

3...

C/N grabbed my collar of my shirt and kissed me, his soft lips welcoming me into the new year. I smiled softly and we pulled away. We smiled softly and I looked back down. Everyone was cheering and we just sat there, I was starting to cry

C/N: Are you alright?

Me: Yeah, it's just, this year I made it. I'm just happy that I lived another year.

C/N pulled my chin towards him and wiped my tears, then we leaned in again and kissed softly, 

Josh: Hold up,

I nearly fell off the roof, how did he get out here?! I thought he was inside celebrating! 

Josh: You two are, are a, a thing?

Me: Uhm, 

C/N:...... Possibly,

Josh: Well then, how are you going to stay a thing if you are siblings?

C/N: Ashley and Jordan said that they'll make it work so I don't have to go back.

Josh: They knew?

Me: Yeah,

Josh: Why didn't you tell me?

Me: Cause, you're his and my father. Look, he's been my crush since 4th grade and when I got, you know, I was nervous and the first time to the mall the song, Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off, came on and it sorta happened.

Josh: WHAT?! What happened?!

Oh! He thinks we- yeah no.

Me: Oh no, we just kissed. I swear! Anyway, we started dating and kept it on the DL, that's why he came with me to Harry's and we've been close. Where's Debby?

Josh: 1) Don't try to change the subject but she's inside and 2) Are you sure Jordan or Ashley will take care of you? I know Ashley will. So I guess she will and we're most likely moving back to Ohio so we'll all be close. Okay, let's go.

We walked downstairs and went to Tyler's and Jenna's house. Josh said that Tyler had only moved to the L.A. house temporarily and now he's back with Jenna. C/N and I were going to sleep in Ella's new room and Josh and Debby were sleeping in the guest room. 

SHORT TIME SKIP 

Finally, we were all settled down and currently, we were in Ella's room watching movies. I posted a photo of us with the same caption I told C/N about, about how I'm happy to be able to live another year. But, I feel it'll soon end. My anxiety is taking over but I don't want to tell anyone because I don't wanna hand 'them' all my troubles, don't wanna give 'them' all my demons, (... CAUSE I AM ON THE RUN AND GO). Anyway, I'm hoping everything will work out so C/N and I can keep our relationship. Because who I Love Is Not A Choice and fuck, I might love someone.


	17. The End Of All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I had another chapter to end this work, so here ya go.

THEY'RE IN LA AND THEY’RE LEAVING.

I hugged Ella one last time. I was crying so much. I was going to leave her. And I couldn't see her everyday. She told me that I could be free again and that we would see each other soon, that still didn’t make up for the fact that I had to leave her.

Ella: Listen, y/n, you get to go on tour and live with your dad, and his fiancé, and you’ll have Tyler and Jenna. And, c/n. 

She whispered the last sentence as Josh walked by us from taking out my last suitcase. 

Josh: Y/N, are you ready?

I nodded wiping away my last tear. I hugged Ella one more time and we both cried. C/N grabbed his suitcase by the handle and stood by me as I waved by to Ella, Brendon, Ryan, Archie, and Dallon. They got into the car and drove off, waving profusely. I covered on ear with my headphones and walked into the airport, side by side with C/N. We went through security and everything quickly then sat down waiting for boarding. I have slight plane anxiety so I was listening to MCR to get my mind off of it.   
When it was time to board c/n and I sat in a row by ourselves, thankfully. I sat in the aisle seat and he sat in the window seat since he’s addicted to photography and taking pictures of the ground while in a plane can be quite beautiful. The plane started moving and my breathing got heavier. I was very scared and my whole body was shaking a bit. C/N grabbed my hand as the plane suddenly picked up speed and lifted off. I started crying a bit because I was so scared. I had never been on a plane before and I’m not going to be with Ella 24/7 and I can’t be Brendon’s baby. Wait, I can’t be Brendon’s baby? I never wanted to be his baby! I don’t like it! Or do I? No!   
C/N and I watched a movie till the remainder of the flight and fell asleep.   
I felt the plane jolt slightly and looked out the window. We’re here! We landed! I shook c/n awake and he groaned. We got off and went home, it was only about 2 am and I kept on going from asleep, to awake.   
Once we got home I changed into a shirt and some comfy shorts then fell asleep in our room. Our room? I had to share a room with c/n? Oh, well. I guess it’s only for tonight since he’s moving tomorrow. Josh came in and said goodnight going to his room with Debby, I fell asleep soon...

3 MONTHS LATER....  
I was on the living room couch with my phone and headphones, I was FaceTiming Ella. She said she was in a car driving and was going somewhere.   
I kept on wondering though, did I like being little? It’s probably because I didn’t have to go to school. Luckily, I left school after graduation and I was able to go to eighth grade, Ella is home schooled by another daddy with a young little of his own so they could both learn together.   
She was getting out of a car apparently and walking somewhere. She continued to talk and said that Brendon had switched her over to another Daddy and he got his own little, she seemed very happy about it though. I would be very sad if I had to leave Brendon to be replaced, well I did. She stopped for a second and continued talking, apparently she was at the mall, I walked upstairs and sat down on my bed. Suddenly the door to the front opened and there was some talking downstairs, probably a package being delivered. I put on both of my headphones to block out all the noise. I started to notice something about Ella’s background, it looked very familiar. She walked up some steps and through a door, I noticed how she was standing in front of a painting of a mouth with black oozing out of it, and a mirror. Hey! That’s my painting! And in the mirror I saw me laying down on the bed. OH MY JOSH! SHE’S IN MY ROOM! I turned around or face her and screamed. she ran up to me and hugged me. I continued jumping for like 20 minutes and then we started talking, 

Ella: Guess What!

Me: What?

Ella: I’m moving in with you and we’re going to be sisters!! 

Me: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!?

Ella: YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT BITCH!

I screamed again and ran downstairs to hug Jos-Dad. His name is dad now. I hugged him and thanked him a million times. I then heard his voice, his voice. Brendon. 

Brendon: Hey! Where’s my hug? I’m the one who has to give her up!

I laughed and hugged Brendon, he hugged me back and we all stood downstairs talking, I stood by brendon slightly behind him. He was talking about how Ella transferred to my school and is no longer, well, you know. Josh and Tyler talked about the band and everything. Soon enough Brendon had to leave to get back on tour. He said he had to give me something and ran outside, once he got back in he gave me back my backpack from when I first got kidnapped. Nobody knew, though. I took it upstairs and he waved goodbye and got back on the tour bus. I’m really going to miss him. But at least I have my best friend! We went upstairs to help her unpack...

After hours of getting everything set up the room was finally perfect and everything was made. I looked at my backpack in the coroner and decided to look through it. I got to the very last pocket and was about to put it up when I felt something rubbery. I grabbed it and looked at it. A pacifier. It had a note attached.

Baby,   
Remember I’m always here for you, just give me a call anytime.   
\- XO, Daddy


End file.
